Try to keep up
by God of COFFEEE
Summary: A Harry Potter, Star Wars, Witcher, Crossover. Inspired by in all things balanced, by ffdrake. In retribution for Having been outplayed by Geralt in hart of stone, Gaunter O'inmm sends Geralt, Yennefer, Triss Merigold, Ciri, Vesemir, Lambert, Eskel, and Leo from the timeline of Blood of Elves to late 20th century England ware they encounter a seven year old Harry Potter. S.W by Ch2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. This is my first posted fan fiction, I own none of the established characters from Harry potter (JK Rowling), the Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski), or Star wars (George Lucas).

Try to keep up. A Harry Potter, Star Wars, Witcher crossvoer

It goes by many names: The Force, The Power, The Duat, The Mist, Magic, Key, Chi, Kai, Mana, yet they are all the same thing, energy. It surrounds and penetrates all things; it binds existence together. It is with all, felt by some, and only truly understood by itself.

It partly influences our actions, yet also obeys our commands and sometimes it can connect lives in the most bizarre ways Imaginable.

13th Century in the outer regions of the Northern kingdoms

It was just past noon in late winter on the hidden mountain path to the Witcher school of Kaer Morhen as two women traveled on horseback bound for the ancient stronghold that the Witcher school of the Wolf had occupied since the 11th Century.

The first was a tall slender woman with jet black hair and deep violet eyes, wearing a black and white traveling gown. Her name was Yennefer of Vengerberg, a skilled and powerful sorceress and the youngest member of the Supreme Council within the Brotherhood of Sorcerers.

In all honesty Yennefer had never been to Kaer Morhen before and had no plans to go there, and yet after a brief encounter with a friendly yet slightly unsettling man how identified himself as a traveling merchant of mirrors, she ultimately decided to make the trip.

Whether it was her conversation with the odd yet forgettable man, or the Jinn's spell that bound Yennefer and a certain Witcher, she did not know.

While on the road Yen encountered her friend and now traveling companion Triss Merigold. Triss had chestnut colored her and green eyes, she wore a brown cloak over a green traveling gown and wore a amulet made of sapphire overlaid with silver.

Triss was also on her way to the famed (or infamous) training ground for mutated monster hunters, in response to an invitation, but for what reason she did not know.

As the too mages reached the end of the hidden path, a wide valley opened before them. Boulders lay scattered across the valley to the sheer mountain-slope on the other side.

They crossed the Gwenllech, the river of white stones, that flowed down through the heart of the valley, between the rocky gorge walls where it grew warmer, sheltered from the cold winter air.

The path then broadened as it led through a ravine and into the valley, opening onto a massive depression covered by forest, which stretched out amidst jagged boulders. Yen and Triss ignored the gentle and accessible depression rim, instead riding down towards the forest, into the thick backwoods.

Soon they emerged onto clearer land, riding along a stream which barely trickled along the ravine bed. Yennefer watched Triss as she carefully scrutinized their surroundings, likely watching out for identifying landmarks. Having found what she was looking for, Triss turned off down a narrow trail Yen likely would have missed had she come alone.

Yen had only just pulled off onto the path when a child, (more than likely a Witcher in training) darted past Triss without so match as slowing down before disappearing amidst the trees.

Yennefer pursed her lips in disapproval because the young Witcher, judging by his height and build, was only twelve years at the oldest. Children had not been trained at Kaer Morhen for nearly a quarter of a century to her knowledge, and for good reason. The mutations young Witcher candidates were subjected to as part of their training were excruciating, and with every group there were several that experienced debilitating and often lethal complications.

Triss suddenly took off at a gallop. Curious of her friend's sudden action Yen followed in her pursuit. After a few minutes riding along the stream Triss released the reins letting her horse slow to a stop and so too did Yennefer.

They did not have to wait long. The young Witcher's silhouette appeared on a large moss-covered rock as the boy jumped, not slowing his pace. Triss and Yen heard the soft smack of his landing and then a rattling of stones, and a moment later the dull thud of a fall and a quiet cry. Or rather, a squeal.

Yennefer immediately leaped from her saddle, and dashed toward the huddled figure on the stones, Triss close behind. The child, upon seeing them, jumped up and backed away quickly, nimbly grabbing the sword slung across his back-then tripped and collapsed.

Both mages stared at the boy in surprise, because the child was not a boy at all.

From beneath ash-blond hear, poorly cut and uneven, were a narrow chin, an up-turned nose and enormous emerald eyes filled with fear.

"Don't be afraid," Triss said soothingly. "Nothing's happened to you?" the girl instead of replying sprang up, hissed with pain, then shifted her weight to her left leg, bending down to rub her knee.

"We mean you no harm child." Yennefer added gradually stepping toward the girl. "We saw you fall and were concerned. You haven't hurt yourself, have you?"

"No, I-I slipped" the girl murmured lowering her sword slightly.

"What are you doing out here little one?" Triss asked soothingly.

"I'm not little." the girl protested in a way that could only be described as adorable.

"Oh, so what are you then?" Yen asked teasingly.

"A Witcher." was the young girl's proud response.

"is that so?" Triss asked, "Well we just so happen to be on our way to Kaer Morhen. Would you accompany us?"

The girl looked apprehensively at the two women in front of her. "I ought to run. Geralt says it's not good to stop running".

"Fair enough. How about we take care of that skinned knee?" Yennefer said conjuring a pale blue light in the palm of her hand.

Soon after they were on the trail again. They had been riding in an uncomfortable silence wen Yen decided to speak her mind. "That wasn't entirely appropriate Triss!"

"Beg pardon?" Triss asked raising an eyebrow.

"She didn't know us Triss", Yennefer answered "for all she knew we could have ridden off with her".

"Oh, I see" Triss said sheepishly, "I don't have all that much experience with children".

Their conversation ended when the cracked walls of Kaer Morehn came into view and Yennefer had to try hard not to laugh. While it was true that the last siege that had left the Witcher's stronghold in such a pitiful state had also reduced their numbers to only a handful of veterans that she was aware of, it was still a sorry site to behold.

As they passed through the front gates Yennefer and Triss once again caught site of the young girl talking to a man both women recognized as Vesemir.

Vesemir was a relatively tall man wearing a suit of light armor made from tanned thick leather and sturdy fabric, he had yellow cat's eyes typical of Witcher mutations, and a face that showed signs of great age which was quite a bit given those same mutations.

"why don't you run along now Ciri." said Vesemir "Geralt is waiting to begin today's sword instructions".

The now identified Ciri beamed with excitement as she ran off toward the training grounds. The old Witcher then turned to greet the too guests as they dismounted and took their horses by the reins.

"Greetings Triss, it's good to see you again" said Vesemir before turning to the other sorceress. "It's good to see you too Yennefer, though we weren't expecting you to come".

"Yes, well I came to realize that despite knowing most of the Witchers from the School of the Wolf, and my… close relationship with one in particular, I had never once visited Kaer Morhen." was Yen's reply.

"So, the girl…" Triss cut in hoping to change the subject "who is she?"

"That is a very long story, and one best told with everyone present. Now why don't the two of you get settled? Leo will bring your Horses to the stables." was Vesemir's reply as a young adolescent seemed to simply appear from behind them, making Yennefer jump.

Triss, having not responded to the young man's sudden arrival handed him the reins of her Horse. Yen soon did the same and both women made their way toward the main structure of the fortress.

As they entered the large tattered castle-like structure Yennefer took notice of two dark haired occupants. The older of the two, Eskel, easiest identified by the large scars marring the right side of his face, was sharpening his sward while Lambert, the youngest of the surviving veteran Witchers was busy pouring an unidentified substance that practically sang with primordial energies into what looked like an impact explosive.

As the women passed them by, Eskel, knowing full well of Geralt's intimate relationships with both powerful and possessive sorceresses, made eye contact with Lambert and mouthed the words "O shit". To which Lambert merely smirked and went back to his work.

Yennefer followed Triss through the drafty building to another courtyard. There they were met with the sight of young Ciri practicing drills while balancing on a wall overlooking the valley and trying to avoid a large swinging wooden pendulum. All the while an all too familiar man stood watch.

In all honesty if it had been anyone else, they would have intervened. As it was Yennefer and Triss waited until the man ended the session.

"That's enough." he said in a deep gravelly voice "now come down with a flip".

In a rather impressive display of agility for her age Ciri vaulted backward off the wall doing a somersault in midair and landing feet first in a crouching position, then stood up straight.

Now with Ciri's training session over, the man turned to face the two spectators. Triss and Yen were very familiar with this man, he had a thick Jawline, long white hair, the yellow cat eyes of a Witcher, and a scar on the right side of his face through his eyebrow and over his cheekbone. This man was Geralt of Rivia.

"Greetings Triss." said Geralt "And Yen…" he said somewhat uncomfortably.

Yennefer's face fell slightly at the tone in which Geralt had greeted her. She understood that their relationship wasn't the healthiest, and that the last time they saw each other they had not parted on the best of terms (i.e. having sent him through a portal with no clear destination in mind,) but it still hurt to see Triss receiving a warmer welcome and made her wonder, just how close she and Geralt had become.

"It's been some time." Yennefer said with a mask of confidence.

"Yes, it's been, what, two years?" Geralt asked bringing up without so many words his involuntary teleport to where, she did not know, making Yen flinch slightly.

"So, Ciri, was it?" Triss asked trying to change the subject. "How did your training session go"?

"Ok I think, though the pendulum got me good a few times." Ciri answered while rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Well why don't we go inside and get that looked at." Triss said glancing over toward Geralt pointedly.

"May as well. The sun is starting to go down and Lambert should have food ready soon." was Geralt's reply, followed immediately by an enormous BOOM off in the distance.

After a long pause Triss took Ciri by the hand, leading the young girl back into the castle, leaving Geralt and Yennefer alone and in an uncomfortable silence before they too went inside.

Later that evening after supper and a verbal reprimand of the Witchers by Triss for their lack of knowledge in the care of a growing young woman, the night's events were starting to settle down.

Suddenly the whole of Kaer Morhen began to shake like an earthquake, there was a bright flash of light and the ancient fortress and all its inhabitants vanished.

From out of the surrounding forest stepped what appeared to be a man of average height with a bald head and wearing baggy clothes.

"I may not be able to exact retribution upon your older self Geralt, but time is still my element of speciality. Ready yourself Witcher you're in for a wild ride".

And with that the being known as Gaunter O'dimm, Master Mirror, or The Man of Glass,

faded back into the shadows.

His smile fair as spring, as towards him he draws you.

His tongue sharp and silvery, as he implores you.

Your wishes he grants, as he swears to adore you.

Gold, silver, jewel- he lays riches before you.

Dues need be repaid, and he will come for you.

All to reclaim, no smile to console you.

He'll snare you in bonds, eye glowing afire.

To gore and torment you, till the stars expire.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. This is my first posted fan fiction, I own none of the established characters from Harry potter (JK Rowling), the Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski), or Star wars (George Lucas).

CHAPTER 2

Geralt POV

Late 20th Century and 27 B.B.Y England somewhere between Albury and Farley Green.

The first thing Geralt heard was the sound of stone cracking and crumbling as the already tattered walls of Kaer Morhen began to collapse.

Geralt quickly turned in time to see everyone jump from their seats while Leo hoisted a surprised Ciri over his shoulder.

"RUN!" Vesemir yelled. Yennefer conjured a barrier to protect everyone from falling debris as they made for the exits. But before they could reach it the ceiling collapsed in their path.

Now, with the exit blocked and parts of the ceiling falling toward them, Triss added her own power to Yennefer's renewed efforts to maintain the forcefield protecting them, as did the Witchers by way of the Quen sign (one of the few immediate effect spells used by the School of the Wolf).

This seemed to work, until the barrier began to falter under the weight of stone and wooden beams. In a moment of panic Ciri cried out in terror followed immediately by an enormous outward pulse that scattered the crumbling remains of Kaer Morhen far and wide.

"Is everyone all right? Where's Ciri?" Geralt asked as he dusted himself off.

"Everyone still seems to be breathing, but I'm pretty sure Eskels unconscious." said Lambert.

"No, I'm awake just sore" Eskel said from his spot on the ground.

"I still have Ciri." said Leo still holding the slightly shivering girl over his shoulder.

"Good, yes everyone's well enough alive. Now what the hell just happened?" came Triss' understandably shaken response.

"To that Triss, I'm afraid I have no answer." Vesemir said prompting Geralt to look around and take in their surroundings. It was most definitely not the wide plain and mountain range their now-destroyed fortress had previously occupied.

There were plains and a large body of water into which half of Kaer Morhen had fallen. Absolutely none of it was familiar.

So, after some deliberation, (some of it louder than necessary) it was decided that there was no point in staying there, and opted to travel as a group, at least until they found out where they were.

It was half a day's ride through snow and cold wind when they noticed something odd, large wooden poles with what appeared to be long strands of black rope connecting them that stretched out farther than even Geralt's eyes could see.

"Curious." said Yennefer, "I can sense an electrical current coursing through those strands".

"They look man-made. You think we'll find a settlement at the end?" asked Leo.

"It's as good a plan as any right now" Geralt said holding Ciri (who had ridden with him) close to shield her from the cold.

It was now past sun set when a row of brightly lit buildings came into view. As they got closer Geralt's wolf's head medallion which symbolized their guild and usually vibrated in the presence of active magic began to rattle violently against his chest.

Geralt glanced over at the rest of the group to see that the others had noticed as well, whether by their guild symbols or Triss and Yennefer's extrasensory skills.

when they eventually reached the strange town, they were immediately put off by the overwhelmingly uniform nature of the place.

"I don't like this place." Ciri said, and Geralt could not help but agree.

Nearly everything was exactly the same, from the paint color to the number of windows to the odd strings of colored lights. Even the snow on the rooves and in front of each house seemed to be measured out exactly the same. The only visible difference between them were numbers pinned to the wall beside the front door of each house.

After dismounting Geralt, Vesemir and Eskel followed Yennefer to the one marked number 4, while Ciri stayed with Lambert, Triss and Leo to watch the horses.

As they neared the strange house Geralt's enhanced hearing detected a faint whimpering, and all three Witchers' medallions began to hum. When they reached the front door, Yen tried the nob-shaped handle only to find it unyielding.

Rolling her eyes, the Sorceress pointed at the center of the door, splintering it as it was blasted inward from its frame.

"Was that really necessary?" Geralt asked as they walked through the damaged front entrance quite literally breaking and entering, into a Privet home.

"Perhaps." Yennefer replied dismissively while moving through the rooms and hallway of the first floor to get a feel for the space. Eskel searched upstairs.

"Quiet, the both of you" Vesemir interrupted "do either of you hear that?"

"Yeah, it's coming from beneath the stairs." came Geralt's reply as Yennefer moved back into the hallway beside said staircase, kneeled to the floor and began to fiddle with something.

The two Witchers still on the ground floor moved closer to see what she was doing and found a small door which Geralt would have thought led to a small storage room if not for the chains and bolts along the side clearly meant to keep something in.

When Yennefer opened the door, they were met with a small dark space, but Geralt and Vesemmir with their cat like eyes saw more. What they saw made both Witchers go rigid.

Inside the small closet was an old lumpy mattress, dirty moth-eaten blanket, a bundle of clothes that Geralt was sure would loosely fit his horse, and huddled in a corner was a small skinny terrified young boy.

"It's alright child you're safe now. No one's going to hurt you." Yen said as soothingly as she could. To no response, which made Geralt begin to suspect a language barrier.

Evidently noticing this as well Yennefer began to project warmth from her own body. The child who's skin was blue from the cold, crawled out of the small space under the stairs, stood up shakily and wrapped his skinny arms around the sorceress, soaking up as much body heat as he could.

It was around that time when Eskel came back down the stairs.

"There's no-one else here." the scarred Witcher said "Okay, what did I miss?" He asked.

"Not much, just a starved, half frozen child locked in a storage closet." answered Vesemir with no small amount of bite to his voice. "why don't you go and tell Lambert and the others to bring the horses around back. We'll be taking shelter here till morning."

End Geralt's POV

Meanwhile in a another part of the galaxy, in the Jedi temple on Coruscant a small green skinned being with long pointed ears and sharp teeth sat cross-legged on the floor as a pair of younglings (an eight year old Rodian and a seven year old Togruta) sparred with each other using newly made Lightsabers on the training setting. One of the little creature's ears perked up, and he turned his head.

The children, having noticed the change in their instructor, stopped their match.

"Master Yoda is something wrong?" asked the young Togruta as she and her classmate deactivated their Lightsabers.

"A shift in the force there was, changed something has" sed the ancient Jedi master before he turned back to his students. "No further training today, run along now young ones, academic studies you still have hmm".

The younglings sagged a bit but bowed before leaving the room. Yoda chuckled briefly at the children's antics before standing up to go find solitude to meditate on what he had felt.

Some distance away in the senate building, the seat of power in the Galactic Republic, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine (known also as the Sith lord Darth Sidious to only a select few,) was not faring quite as well, for what Yoda had experienced as a mere shift in the force struck the Supreme Chancellor like an enormous fist that almost sent him flying out his office window.

Palpatine breathed heavily shaken by what he had just felt. Before now the force had been entirely submissive to him, which made bending it to his will and maintaining the shroud that clouded the Jedis' abilities to read the force an effortless task. This was the first time it had rebelled against him and though he would never admit it to anyone, least of all to himself, it had scared him.

But he had no time to dwell on that. His current apprentice Darth Tyrannus had begun preparations for the next phase of their plan. It had been difficult to arrange for a bounty on the life of a republic senator, far more so than it was to have Padme Amidala elected to that position at any rate. Indeed he could not allow himself to focus on such matters now.

Back on earth

It was still night as the nine of them sat around a magickly contained fire in the middle of a room that they had cleared of furniture. Yennefer was still holding the boy, "Harry" seemed to have called himself, close. Ciri joined them while they finished what little they were able to salvage from their last meal in Kaer Morhen.

It was then that they heard strange popping noises outside and the Witchers who had understandably had their fill of surprises stood and readied their weapons. From outside they could hear confused chattering, then footsteps at the front entrance.

Kingsley POV.

It had been a hectic day at the Ministry of Magic, specifically the Improper Use of Magic and Mis-use of Muggle Artifacts offices as well as the Auror Department and the Department of Magical Coverup. The cause of this chaos, a castle that eyewitnesses claimed had appeared from thin air, then exploded.

It was now late, and Kingsley was tired so when he turned from grabbing his traveling cloak of the hook by his office door to see yet another alarm going off, he sighed and checked to see wat it was.

But when Kingsley Shacklebolt saw the address his eyes went wide before he immediately called any Aurors still in to meet him at the address. "Several uses of controlled magic at number 4 Private Drive" he thought as he drew his wand "there is only one wizard registered living in Little Whinging and to my knowledge Harry Potter was still four years until his 1st year at Hogwarts." Kingsley thought, then turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud KRAK.

After experiencing the squeezing and stretching sensation of disapperation Kingsley took in his surroundings to see who had come, and to his surprise saw not only a small group of his fellow Aurors but the Hogwarts headmaster as well.

"Good evening Kingsley, it's good see you again." Albus Dumbledore greeted politely.

"You as well Albus, but I must ask what brings you here tonight." questioned Kingsley.

"With as many enemies as young Harry has still at large I felt it prudent to place my own means of magical security." Dumbledore explained "when I noticed that the wards I had placed around the house had been disturbed I came as fast as I could".

Accepting the old teacher's explanation Kingsley and the other Aurors turned their attention to the house that was missing its front door. This was the reason they were there.

As the Aurors and Dumbledore crossed the coverless threshold of number 4 they heard the faint crackling and smelled the light smoke of a fire coming from what Kingsley assumed to be the sitting room.

When they reached the room in question they were met with the rather alarming site of five men with cats' eyes wearing leather armor and brandishing swords, and two women behind them maintaining a shield spell that Kingsley did not recognize

This confused Kingsley. If they could channel and manipulate the power to that degree of magic without a wand in sight then why were the cat eyed men protecting them instead of the other way around?

"Who are you and where are the people who live here?" Kingsley asked with authority as he and his fellow Aurors drew their wands.

A man who appeared to be the oldest of the group replied in a language that Kingsley did not understand.

"An old Polish dialect I believe." Dumbledore said pulling out his own wand and flicking it. The contained fire in the middle of the room rose four feet of the floor, spread out horizontally into a square, then extended back down to the floor from it's four corners before the flames morphed to a solid wood table.

The woman with dark hair spoke to the others in the same language before she and the other woman lowered the barrier. When they did, two children came into view, a twelve-year old girl with light blond hair had her arms around a much smaller boy with messy jet black hair.

Kingsley and the dark haired woman both stepped toward the table as Dumbledore conjured a chair on either side and a sheet of paper in his hand before placing it at the center of the table.

As they sat and looked at the sheet they saw that it had four rectangles drawn across it in a horizontal pattern.

"Both of you place your hands on the box nearest you and speak. The box above the hands of the other will translate what you say." was Dumbledore's explanation.

Kingsley glanced at Dumbledore then down at the paper in front of him. He had never heard of magic like this and had a hard time believing that even Albus Dumbledore could have invented something like this on the spot. But he filed those thoughts away for later in favor of the matter at hand.

Placing his hands on the page, he used body language to indicate that the woman should do the same. When she did as instructed he began his round of questioning.

"Who are you?" he asked again and saw the woman's eyes widen briefly before answering.

"My name is Yennefer of Vengerberg" Yennefer said earning a few gasps. That name was well documented in wizarding history, and in Kingsley's mind the day's events were beginning to fit together.

"Where are the people who live here?" Kingsley continued.

"When we arrived, the boy; Harry I think he called himself, was the only one here and he was locked in a storage space under the stairs." was the answer Yennefer gave.

One of the other Aurors briefly stepped out into the hallway to check the storage space in question and returned with a stony expression on his face. "Looks like she's telling the truth Kingsley." said the Auror in a controlled tone.

"Thank you Dawlish." said Kingsley as he returned his focus To Yennefer.

After a long back and forth conversation in which both sides had basically filled in the blanks for each other about their apparent case of accidental time travel, the Aurors were now debating what to do with these unwilling time travelers, when Kingsley noticed that Yennefer still had her hands on the translating paper.

Sitting back down Kingsley placed his hands on the paper and waited.

"When I was examining Harry, I noticed something out of place," she began, "a foreign and parasitic essence within him that is siphoning energy away from him".

This earned a second wave of alarm from everyone in the room, except the two children who had fallen asleep hours ago.

"I'm fairly certain that I can remove it, but I'll need some supplies to do it." Yennefer continued confidently.

"If Miss Yennefer is confident in her ability to rid Harry of this burden, I say we let her do so." said Dumbledore speaking up for the first time since he had conjured the translating paper.

There were some murmurs of uncertainty but in the end no-one objected.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Exorcism and a new stat.

At the gates outside the Hogwarts grounds.

It was now 2:00 in the morning, when a flash of greenish blue light produced eleven people.

"That had to have been the smoothest portkey ride I have ever experienced" said Kingsley who had sent his fellow Aurors home after swearing them to silence, before their trip to the ancient School.

Young Harry did not need those vultures at the Daily Prophet to catch wind of his affliction, and the presence of living breathing Witchers centuries after their extinction was bound to cause enough unwanted attention, to say nothing of the renowned 13th century sorceress Yennefer of Vengerberg.

"Indeed, it was" Dumbledore said in response to Kingsley's comment on their trip here, while examining the frisbee he had used for the portkey, before sliding into a pocket that should have been far too small to fit.

"Now it's been a long stressful night and I'm sure everyone is ready for a good long rest" Dumbledore said fluently in the same polish dialect, which would have surprised everyone under other circumstances.

"Mis Yennefer if you would kindly write down a list of the supplies you will need, I will be sure to have them by tomorrow morning" continued the headmaster producing yet another sheet of paper and a quill and handing them both to Yennefer, while Geralt rolled his eyes, as did a few of the others.

Yennefer accepted the quill and began to write down a list, not at all surprised to see that same quill producing it's on ink, when she was done Yennefer handed the magically conjured objects back to Dumbledore.

After tacking the objects back Dumbledore levitated the quill over his palm then snapping his fingers causing the quill to disappear in a shower of purple sparks, to the delight of the weary children.

When they came into view of the 'School' they were treated to the sight of an enormous castle with seven towers and seated upon a grate stone hill next to a vast lake.

Geralt whistled in amazement at the impressive site. When they had first heard the name Hogwarts it was all he could do not too laugh, and Lambert hadn't even tried to stop himself before Triss elbowed him in the ribs.

But no one was laughing now as Dumbledore stepped forward, turned to face them and spread his arms wide and exclaimed, Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry.

As they approached, the large oak doors open on their own to reveal large entryway complete with marble staircase and a grate hanging chandelier.

"If you wood all follow me, I will now show you to our guest quarters ware you are more than welcome to stay as long as you need" said Dumbledore welcomingly before leading them up the marble stares and through a door to the right, which led to a massive vertical space with seemingly unsupported staircases.

"Please stay close and keep an eye the staircases, they like to change" explained the bearded headmaster, causing the time travelers (which made up the majority of their group) and Harry to look up in time to see a few of the Staircases change positions before their eyes.

"Grate" muttered Vesemir under his breath "that's likely to get confusing"

As Dumbledore led them up a few flites of stairs Harry noticed that the portraits covering the walls didn't just seem to be watching them, they were watching them, and whispering amongst themselves, one overly enthusiastic knight in armor moved from one frame to another to talk to the picture of a man with a large bushy brown beard and the same yellow cat's eyes as Geralt and the other witchers, warring a shin length armored cote and a bear's head medallion similar to the wolf's head medallions that the witchers were now physically holding still around their necks.

When they came to the Fifth floor Dumbledore then guided the group down a hallway decorated with even more moving portraits, as well as a few suits of armor, one of which Eskel mentioned having once worn before sed armor turned its helmet to face him, causing Eskel to quicken his pace.

They continued down the hall until Dumbledore stopped at the portrait of a young man asleep at his desk.

"Warm hospitality" Dumbledore said to which the youth snored loudly and gave them the finger before his portrait slid off to the side, revealing a rather inviting side hallway with doors at least ten feet from each other on either side.

"These rooms haven't been used in quite some time I'm afraid" said the headmaster before assigning them each a room and biding them all a good rest.

Harry's prov.

As Dumbledore left with Kingsley in tow, the eight time travelers and Harry filed off into their assigned room.

By the time Harry had stepped into his room his head was spinning, magic was real, he had been rescued from freezing to death in the Dursley's empty house and brought to a castle.

He was so exhausted that he just barely noticed the bed in his room, yet Harry climbed in and immediately fell asleep.

Geralt's prov.

Geralt sat on the edge of his bed deep in thought. Though he had the appearance of a man in his mid-30s thanks entirely to his Witcher mutation, the troth was that he had been practicing and plying the Witcher trade for over 80 years.

He knew his time and haw to interact with the people in it, it was ingrained into the very nature of who he was.

He wasn't even sure if the services he and his brothers in the School of the wolf provided were needed or even welcome in this time period.

If magic was hidden, then the mages of this New modern Era had ether reined in or killed off the beasts that the Witchers themselves were hired to kill.

The witchers needed a new purpose, and a new place in the world.

Yennefer's prov.

The next morning Yennefer awoke to unfamiliar surroundings, and in confusion before recalling memories of the events of the previous day, or days.

They were in another time, A whole new world of scientific and arcane knowledge to explore and study.

But first there was the matter of Harry Potter, the young sores with the spectral parasite that she had committed to exorcising. If the boy survived the process (which Yennefer was confident of, given the sheer magnitude of his power) there was still the mater of what to do with him afterwards.

Clearly, he could not go back to whoever it was that owned that house, such an environment could only lead to disaster, not just for Harry but everyone else as well.

Putting those thoughts aside for later, Yennefer rose from the bed and stretched before looking down herself clad in noting but expensive black laced under garments, before closing her eyes and focusing on what she wanted to happen wile mentally reciting the necessary invocation.

And as a result, a set of black knee-high heeled boots, elbow long gloves, and a matching black flowing gown with white trim, that swept along the floor behind her, and exposed her shoulders and upper back materialized over her body.

Now clothed Yennefer made her way to the door mentally preparing the locating spell she would undoubtably need to locate Professor Dumbledore, when a nock came from behind the door.

Curiously Yennefer opened the door and was met with a site that she wasn't sure how to react to. Standing there in the doorway was a small humanoid creature with bat like ears, a down turned nose, and eyes the size of cannonballs that stood at about three and a half feet tall and wore nothing but an old pillowcase.

"Professor Dumbledore is waiting in the hospital wing missy" he said in a high squeaky voice "We is to collet Harry Potter bring him for treatment"

Harry's prov.

Harry didn't want to wake up, he had dreamt of magic and having been rescued from his relative's cold house. If he woke up now, he would be back in his locked cupboard until the Dursleys got back from their Christmas holiday, and likely sum time after.

It was then that Harry noticed something. He was warm, he was never warm during the holiday season. So, deciding to take a chance Harry sat up opened his eye, readjusted his glasses, and was overjoyed to see the same gest room he had fallen asleep in.

There was a knock at the door and Harry who hadn't changed out of the clothes he had been wearing the day before crawled out of bed to answer.

Waiting behind the door were the dark hared woman from before (Yennefer she had called har self) and the strangest creature Harry had ever seen.

"We is needing Harry Potter to come to the hospital wing for examination" sed the odd little being.

"Well if they wanted to hurt me, they would have done so by now" Harry thought as he hesitantly left with them.

When they eventually reached their destination, they were met by Geralt, Ciri, Leo and Vesemir, Lambert and Triss, were no ware to be seen

"Probably still in bed" Harry muttered under his breath as he followed them through yet another set of large double doors, into what Harry assumed an infirmary of some sort ware they found Dumbledore waiting for them.

Ciri's prov.

Ciri watched Harry follow Yennefer into the large healing room until the large double doors closed behind them, before turning to Geralt and Vesemir.

"Are you sure we can't go in with them? jest for moral support" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes I'm sure" Geralt answered solemnly, understanding her concern.

"Theas exorcism rituals can get a bit dicey" Vesemir explained "Trust us, the fewer people in there not participating in the ritual the better Harry's chances will be"

As Vesemir finished the explanation an older woman in black robes and a white apron stepped out from behind the doors, she had been introduced to them as the School's physician Madam Pomfrey.

She looked over at them and opened her mouth as if to say something but thought better of it and merely stood there in front of the entrance Wile the two Witchers moved to stand at either side of her wile Ciri leaned against a wall next to Leo.

It was not long after when the light in the castle grew unnaturally dim and the entire structure began to rumble, bringing back recent memories that Ciri didn't want to revisit.

From other parts of the castle Ciri could hear teachers trying to calm panicking students. This continued for the next three hours before the rumbling stopped and lights returned to normal.

Soon after the hospital wing entrance opened to revel Dumbledore and Yennefer standing on either side of the bed upon which the still form of Harry lay.

Rushing over alongside madam Pomfry, Ciri was relieved to find that he was still breathing as he sept peacefully.

"Truly extraordinary" Dumbledore sed to himself, before he turned to Yennefer "would you like a job?"


	4. Chapter 4

In response to reviews from Boredking and Hikari Nova about spelling and grammar errors, I appreaciate the input and will strive to improve

and to answer the question in the guest reviews for ch2, I hadn't thought about the paring of Harry and Anakin and will likely wait until I have a few more stories under my belt before I try that sort of paring if at all, I'm new.

At any rate I appreciate and look forward to future reviews.

Chapter 4.

Harry's pov.

Harry wasn't sure what was happening or where he was as the images flashed through his unconscious mind.

In them he saw some type of silver flying craft land before it exploded killing everyone on board.

Then a young man in his late teens, on his knees in a tent, with the body of an older woman in his arms, before gently setting the body down and waking out of the tent with a look of murder in his eyes.

Then another seen of the same young man this time with a group of people wearing similar robes, In the middle of a coliseum and surrounded by what looked like an army of robots, as an older man looked down on them from a high balcony, "Master Windu" he said in a deep commanding voice that echoed across the arena "you have fought gallantly worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order, now it is finished, surrender and your lives will be spared".

"We will not be hostages to be bartered" came the defiant reply of a bald dark-skinned man.

"Then, I'm sorry old friend" said the old man before the robots leveled their weapons at them, when from out of nowhere some sort of flying craft piloted by soldiers in white and black armor swooped in with weapons blazing.

And finally, to some manner of conference room in which the identified master Windu stood beside a man with light brown hair and a short beard, and a small green creator with long pointed ears sitting in one of the many chairs around the room.

"Do you believe what Dooku said about this Sidious controlling the Senate? it doesn't feel right" asked the bearded man.

"Joined the dark side Dooku has, hm lies deceit creating mistrust are his ways now" said the little green creature.

"Nevertheless, I think we should keep a closer eye on the Senate just in case "Windu said.

"I agree" the green one almost growled.

"I have to admit that without the Clones it would not have been a victory" the bearded man said causing the small green being look over at him sadly.

"Victory" he asked "Master Kenobi not victory, begun the Clone Wars have.

Harry woke with a start and immediately regretted it as his eyes were assaulted with light

"Steady their lad you've been asleep for a full week" came madam Pomfry's voice from off in the distance.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, Harry looked over at the nightstand beside the bed he was in and reached for his glasses when he realized something.

He could actually SEE his glasses and the hand he was reaching for them with, in what he could only describe as perfect detail.

Harry brought his hand up to his face opening and closing it in bewilderment before the sound of breaking glass drew his attention to Madam Pomfry, who had her hand over her heart and look of shock on her face.

"What's wrong" Harry asked alarmed by the nurse's reaction.

Noticing haw her reaction was affecting her patient, Madam Pomfry calmed herself before making the broken glass on the floor disappear with wave of her wand, then conjured a handheld mirror and handed it to him.

Harry accepted the offered mirror and turned it to face him and almost dropped it. In the mirror Harry's reflection stared back at him with a pair of glowing green cat's eyes.

Harry sat there staring nonplused at his own reflection till he noticed Madam Pomfry making wide circular motions around his head with her wand.

"Pleas wait here Mr. Potter I will be back shortly" she said then strolled out of the room.

"Wait what? Where are you going?" Harry asked as he started to panic "What's wrong with my eyes"

Harry's terrified thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, from every direction and on every floor, it quickly became too much causing him to cover his ears and shut his eyes as tight as he could, and he stayed that way until Harry felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to look up into the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

Geralt's pov.

Harry was awake, that had to be it, Geralt could think of no other reason why He, Vesemir, Yenefer, Lambert, Triss, and Eskel, would all be summoned to the infirmary.

When they reached the entrance, they found Dumbledore waiting for them.

"How is he?" Geralt heard Yennefer ask and he couldn't quite keep the grin from spreading across his face.

Over the past seven days Yen had spent a considerable amount of tine at Harry's bed side.

"He's awake, however their seems to have been one or two unforeseen side effects" Dumbledore said, once agen speaking in their language.

"What side effects?" questioned Geralt

"It's probably best if you just see for yourselves" Dumbledore said calmly opening the door for them and stepping aside.

Of all the things Geralt was expecting, the cat eyed Harry Potter was not one of them.

End Geralt's pov

"What is this Yennefer" Lambert yelled in outrage.

While the other Witchers kept their reactions in check Geralt could understand the younger Witcher's concern, because it wasn't just the vertical pupils of Harry's eyes, but the way those eyes seemed to take in every detail of what they saw, as well as the slight twitching of his ears and nose.

These were all the sings of a newly made Witcher adjusting to their new senses.

"I didn't do anything to cause this" Yennefer argued defensively.

"What is wrong with me?" Harry shouted in the same language causing all other arguments to come to a screeching halt.

"What is wrong with me?" Harry said agen, more earnestly then before.

"We don't know what or even if there is anything wrong" Triss said trying and failing to calm the panicking child.

"Fascinating, me comprenez-vous" Dumbledore asked while Switching over to French.

"Oui" answered Harry with a confused look on his face.

"Glossolalia!" Yennefer exclaimed,

"What?" Geralt asked.

"Glossolalia or Speaking in tongues" explained Triss "it's an ability to speak and understand Languages previously unknown to the speaker, I've never met anyone with this gift before".

"This is all very interesting, but could we come back to exactly why Harry is suddenly showing signs of Wither mutations" Eskel cut in.

"I'm not entirely sure these are Witcher mutations" Yennefer added reaching out to feel Harry's energy and was astonished by what she felt "The process you were all put through drastically reduces the subject's potential in magic, yet the power that Harry channels seems to have greatly increased in both strength and quantity".

"All of this is indeed very fascinating, but I do believe young Harry has been overwhelmed" Vesemir chimed in "why don't I tack him back to his quarters".

Eager for some peace and quiet Harry got up out of the bed and moved toward the old Witcher.

"What will become of Harry" Yennefer asked Dumbledore as Vesemir led the slightly dazed boy out of the room.

"Difficult to say, clearly he cannot be returned to his relatives" Replied Dumbledore wile glancing at Yen with a curious expression "and due to a great deal of misfortune, Harry Potter is quite well-known in our community"

"I would be willing to take Harry under my wing" Yennefer offered.

"I should be able to arrange that, if you're sure" said Dumbledore.

All the while Geralt watched the exchange with interest, Eskel and Lambert having already left the room.

Elsewhere in the hallways, after a great deal of searching and some directions from passing students, Eskel eventually found Lambert staring at a picture of… trolls… in tutus… dancing ballet.

"Enjoying the artwork?" Eskel quipped.

"Well it is distracting at the very least" replied Lambert.

"Yeah, I after everything that's happened, I can certainly see the appeal of distraction" said Eskel with a tired sigh.

"I understand that it isn't his fault, Harry I mean" Lambert began "someone did this 'to' him".

"Seven centuries in the future and mages are still digging up thing that are best left forgotten" added Eskel.

"That's it!" Lambert exclaimed suddenly.

"What's it" asked Eskel

"Eskel the these are mages scholars, innovators, and inventors, when they hit a wall" Lambert began.

"They consult colleagues!" Finished Eskel.

"So, all we have to do is ask around in this wizarding community" continued Lambert "and what better place to start then the School where most mages in this country receive their education".

In the headmaster's office, the man that the world knew as Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk as he reflected on the past week.

It was one week ago now that over fifty years of preparations had nearly come undone, when a group of Aurors had stumbled upon the truth about Harry Potter's living conditions.

However, it was also one week ago that something else nearly juts as valuable had come within the headmaster's reach.

13th century sorceresses skilled in ancient magics lost to Wizard kind since those blessed with the power were forced into hiding, one of which deing a high Council member of the long-lost Brotherhood of sorcerers.

So, if keeping Triss merigold and Yennefer of Vengerberg as close as possible meant letting one of them adopt the brat as a new pet, then so be it.

And in the case of Harry Potter, he had been as surprised as everyone else see the changes in the boy.

"Ha Lily" thought the headmaster fondly "Had I none that your innovation and your obsession with the lost arts would yield such incredible results, I probably would have kept my unknowing puppet Riddle away from you a while longer".

The boy would still be needed to retire Riddle, and die in the process of course, or shortly after.

But for now, in the interest of maintaining the disguise he had managed to keep up for so long, the person that the world knew as Aldus Dumbledore would let events unfold.

Harry's pov.

It was noon now and Harry was starting to get a handle on his newly heightened senses

He was just considering testing how well he could see in the dark, when he caught the scent of perfume and the sound of heeled boots on stone moving toward his door.

Harry walked over to the door and opened it in time to see Yennefer raising her hand to knock.

"Hello, can you understand me?" Yen asked overcoming her surprise.

"Yes" Harry answered.

"Splendid, care to join me for a walk" Yennefer asked calmly.

Harry was hesitant at first, after all the last time he had left with this woman Harry had woken up with cats eyes a week later.

"I only wish to talk" Yen said noticing his reluctance

Harry hesitated for only a little while longer before nodding and leaving the room closing the door behind him.

After a few minutes of walking in an awkward silence Yennefer decided to speak first.

"So, the house we found you in, that was your relative's home?" Yen asked.

"Yes, my aunt and uncle" Harry replied humorlessly.

"I'm going to have to go back there aren't I?" asked Harry

"No" came Yennefer's answer as she placed her hand on his shoulder "Your previous arrangement was, well let's call it unfit, so I will be tacking over your guardianship until you come of age"

Harry didn't trust himself to speak again and just nodded as he and his new guardian to be continued their walk in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

It had been four years since Harry's life had changed, four years since he had left the Dursleys, and four years since Yennefer had adopted him as her son. Since then they, along with Geralt and Ciri had moved into a house in the village of Hogsmeade, where Yennefer had done her best to teach them as much as she could before the start of Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

Harry's POV

Harry woke with a start, sitting bolt upright as his eyes darted about, before leaning forward in his bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"The same dream, again!" Harry groaned out tiredly.

He had been having the same dream off and on ever since the exorcism. Harry had considered talking to Yennefer, or even Triss when she was around, but they were often busy and when they weren't, he simply never thought to mention it.

With a yawn Harry rose from the bed, then headed for the kitchen. On his way He met Ciri in the hall. "Good morning." Harry croaked politely, speaking aloud for the first time that morning.

"Grrr!" Ciri replied in what had become typical Ciri morning speak. Before storming off in the other direction. These past four years had been difficult for Harry's de facto sister and he could not blame her.

While Ciri had managed to adjust to present-day wizarding society despite the difficulty she still had in controlling, or even understanding the unusual powers she possessed; Geralt had not, and despite how much the white-haired Witcher had tried to adapt, it had still put a strain on their bond.

When Harry entered the dining area, crossing the privacy wards that blocked the sound from room to room throughout the house he saw Geralt standing next to the table in a pair of blue jeans and red plaid shirt with a mug of coffee in his hand.

"I just passed Ciri in the hall" said Harry "she didn't look happy".

"Nothing you need worry about" answered Geralt in fluent English.

"Yeah last time you said that I found half of this table in my bedroom" Harry said not in the least bit convinced.

It was then that Yennefer stepped out of the kitchen with a plate of eggs and toast before seating herself at the table.

"Have you finished packing Harry?" Yennefer asked.

"Yes, I have" was Harry's only reply.

"Good we need to get you to platform 9 and ¾ and on the train before eleven o'clock" said Yen in her usual forward tone.

"I still don't understand why he's taking the train when we live a mile away from the School" Geralt said in a bored tone.

"It wouldn't hurt for Harry to get to know his classmates before the start of term" Yennefer said dismissively.

After breakfast Harry made his way back up to his bedroom. When he reached his room, Harry moved his trunk to the center of the room before setting about getting dressed, donning a black robe with silver fastenings over a white shirt and black pants.

While inspecting his attire Harry took note of himself as well. Whether it was more from the change of lifestyle or his mutated physiology Harry did not know, but the last few years of his life had agreed with him. Gone was the small skinny boy from the cupboard, and in his place a lean young man of average height for the age of eleven.

Turning to his luggage Harry focused on the trunk and where he wanted it to go while pointing with a complex gesture and reciting an incantation. The trunk shook for a second before it vanished in swirl of golden light.

Satisfied with his work, Harry went down to the sitting room where he had intended to send the trunk. When he reached his destination, Harry found not only Yennefer and his trunk, but Ciri as well.

"Coming to see me off?" Harry asked.

"That, and I just need to get away for while" Ciri replied, glaring in the direction of the dining area.

"Yes well, if everything is in order we should be on our way" cut in Yennefer before conjuring a spiraling golden vortex. Ciri walked through and disappeared.

Lifting the trunk (which was longer than he was tall,) over his shoulder, Harry followed Ciri through the portal and stepped out at platform 9 and ¾ followed closely by their adoptive mother.

It was now half past nine and families were just starting to arrive.

"You should get yourself on board before someone gets a good look at you" Yennefer said, referring to Harry's lightning bolt scar and the unfortunate attention it usually brought him.

As Harry was making his way to the train Ciri called out to him in her native tongue. "See you soon Harry."

Four simple words, but the way she said it made Harry turn back.

Ciri's POV.

Ciri and Yennefer stood on the platform a short while longer before Yennefer conjured another portal causing a few startled families to scatter.

"Come along Ciri" said Yen "there's still much to do before the start of the year feast".

Sighing, Ciri turned to face the portal. "Of course," Ciri thought as she stepped through, "she had an alternative reason for coming all the way to London. But then why lie about it?"

When Ciri came out of the portal at the other end she realized to her confusion that she had been teleported into an alleyway, in London if the smell was anything to go by. After four years she still hadn't quite gotten used to the smell of 20th century mundane cities.

Yennefer emerged from the portal as it closed behind her. Never breaking stride, she made her way out of the alley and on to the busy pavement of central London. Ciri followed close behind her.

"So, what are we really doing here?" asked Ciri as she caught up to the sorceress.

"We're here for answers." was Yennefer's vague response.

Before long, they arrived at a small dingy pub with an old worn sign over the door that read 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

When they entered the pub Ciri was met with the sight of men and women in long robes, cloaks, and the occasional pointed hat, which made Ciri in her white t-shirt, jeans, and running shoes feel ever so slightly out of place.

At one of the back tables sat three people that they knew; Eskel, Lambert, and Remus Lupin (whom they had met soon after Yennefer had adopted Harry,) along with a fourth person that Ciri didn't recognize. The fourth person was a tall thin man with long gray hair and a thin face, wearing a long black and gray coat.

Upon seeing the first three, Ciri knew exactly why they were here. This was about Harry. Eskel and Lambert had made it their mission to get to the bottom of her adopted brother's Witcher-like traits ever since they first emerged.

When the men at the table noticed them, they stood and made their way up to the second floor. After a few minutes Yennefer made her way up as well, Ciri close behind.

When they reached the second floor Ciri and Yennefer entered one of the rooms along the hall, where the rest of the group was already gathered.

"Glad you could make it Yennefer, and you as well Cirilla" said Remus, using Ciri's proper first name. "allow us to introduce you to… I'm sorry how did you pronounce your name again?"

The thin man replied with a brisk yet friendly tone, "Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy; or just Regis, if you prefer. "

"You have no idea how hard it was to track this guy down." said Lambert.

"Lily Potter consulted with you for several years before she and her husband went in to hiding." Yennefer said getting right to the point. "We were hoping that you could shed some light on exactly what she was working on."

Regis' expression turned more serious as he gave Yennefer his full attention.

"You are the one who took in Harry Potter." Regis stated before gesturing toward a table and some chairs. "Very well, perhaps we should make ourselves comfortable."

After everyone was seated, Regis paused to consider where to start before he spoke.

"Lily Potter, or Lily Evans as she was known then first reached out to me nearly fifteen years ago, asking for any information about the ancient Witchers' gilds I could find, or already had in my possession, specifically anything involving the mutations that they…" he paused, glancing at Eskel and Lambert "…you were subjected to."

"But why?" asked Eskel. "What possible use could anyone have for that knowledge?"

"To answer that question, I will first ask you one of my own." answered Regis, "How much do any of you about pure blood society?"

"Elitist, xenophobic, and hellbent on maintaining a status quo that alienates a growing majority within the Wizarding community." Ciri answered with a dry tone.

"Indeed, young lady, and because of their belief in pure-Blood superiority most of the older families have practiced in… selective breeding, and some still do to this day." continued Regis as if he were giving a lecture, "As a result the pure-bloods and even half-bloods possess a dangerously low level of genetic diversity. Lily's research was meant to restore some of that lost diversity and buy Wizard kind some time to change their ways."

"Not a great plan considering Witchers are infertile." said Eskel as he leaned back against his chair.

"And normally you would be correct:" Regis countered "However, that side effect was the result of forcing the changes upon children between the ages of nine and twelve. Lily theorized that the key to producing a healthy fertile subject was in influencing the changes in utero."

Harry's POV.

It had been an hour since Harry had arrived at the train, so he began reading and comparing the first-year textbooks to occupy his time. while Harry found them to be an interesting read, and had faith in Yennefer's skills he could not help but wonder.

Yennefer's job at Hogwarts was to help students incorporate the basic skills in her magic into present day practice; but as far as Harry could tell the two disciplines were entirely different. He could see someone learning both, but as far as blending the two it just felt like something was missing.

Harry continued to ponder this until he was brought out of his musings by a voice he did not know.

"Who are you? How did you get into the temple?"

Harry looked up and nearly dropped the book he was holding.

Across the compartment and standing up from a kneeling position was a girl about his age. At least Harry assumed the being in front of him was a girl. She had orange skin with white marks, possibly face paint, and a white helmet-like crest that went up into two cone-like shapes; also tail-like protrusions hanging just above her shoulders and down her back. Other than that, she was humanoid and wore some sort of tan training garb.

"I said who are you!" she repeated, grabbing a metal cylinder that had been hanging from her belt. Brandishing it like a sword hilt she clicked a button on its surface and a beam of green light erupted from one end.

"Speaking to someone are you?" asked the voice of someone Harry couldn't see, causing the strange girl to turn away before disappearing.

It was another few minutes before Harry got control of his voice agen "WHAT THE FU..."

Ahsoka's POV

Ahsoka was frustrated; yet another year had passed since she had visited Ilum to find her kyber crystal, yet another year since Ahsoka had constructed her lightsaber, but because of the war she had yet to be taken on as an apprentice.

Ahsoka knew that she had until the age of sixteen to be chosen by a master and she knew there was still time, but it still bothered her. Which was why she found herself in a meditation room trying to collect her thoughts when she suddenly felt the presence of someone else.

Ahsoka opened her eyes and saw what looked like a human boy at about her age sitting, cross-legged across from her and reading from a book, not a data pad but an actual cover and page leather bound book.

"who are you? How did you get into the temple?" Ahsoka demanded while quickly getting up from her kneeling position. The boy looked up, giving Ahsoka a good look at his face.

It was a narrow face with squared cheek bones, messy jet-black hair and glowing green eyes with vertical pupils. Ahsoka also noticed a jagged scar across his forehead that resembled a bolt of lightning.

The boy's lack of response only served to further agitate Ahsoka's already frustrated state.

"I said who are you!" she repeated drawing her lightsaber, and immediately regretted it as the startled humanoid reared back dropping his book. This wasn't the way the Jedi were meant to behave, they were (she was) supposed to be guardians of the peace, despite the ongoing war.

"Speaking to someone are you?" came the voice of master Yoda, causing her to look toward him before looking back to find the boy had gone, leaving behind the book that he had dropped.

"Master Yoda, the…" Ahsoka began to ask.

"The person you spoke to, see them I did not." the ancient Jedi said walking past her to pick up the book, "heard them I did not, see them I did not, but felt them in the Force I did. Stronger than any I have felt before, and somehow connected through the Force you are"

"But master how is that possible?" Ahsoka asked, uncertain of how she felt about the idea of being connected in such a manner with a person she did not know.

"Through the Force all things are possible young one" Yoda answered cheerfully "now rest, yes much to do tomorrow there is".

"Master?" Ahsoka asked in confusion.

"Make contact again you must." Yoda said, before holding up the book, "Something to return we have."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Harry's POV.

Harry sat in his compartment, deep in thought. It wasn't just the strange girl or the disembodied voice that had caught him of guard, but the language they spoke as well. It was one Harry knew because he had been hearing in his dreams for the past few years, and yet it wasn't one spoken by any known culture past or present.

"Excuse me," said another voice drawing Harry's attention back to the present "everywhere else is full."

The speaker was a young man about Harry's age with scarlet red hair, ears that stuck out slightly and freckles, and he wore clothes that looked like they had changed hands more than once.

"I don't mind." Harry said, gesturing to the seat across from himself.

The other boy took the offered seat and extended his hand before he met Harry's eyes, and froze in shock.

Sighing, Harry reached over and shook the extended hand, "Harry Potter." Harry said introducing himself.

"R-Ron Weasley" the now identified Ron managed to stammer out.

"Sorry about that" Ron said with a mortified look on his face.

"It's alright, I'm used to it" Harry replied calmly.

"So, do you really have that…?" Ron began to ask while pointing at his own forehead.

Harry moved his hair out of the way, briefly revealing his scar before letting it fall back into place.

Harry's ears perked before he turned back to Ron, "There's a snack trolley on the way down." Harry announced.

"How's that?" Ron asked in confusion.

"I can hear it," said Harry "ten cars down, driven by an elderly woman, five foot two, slight limp in her left leg, shoulders sore from pushing the cart".

"Bloody hell! That's amazing." Ron exclaimed before his face fell a bit, "but I'm all set" he said, none too convincingly holding up a badly wrapped package of sandwiches.

"Pull the other one." said Harry, "What do you want?"

A little while later, Harry and Ron were discussing the trading cards they had each gotten with their chocolate frogs when Harry decided to comment on something he had been smelling since Ron had first announced himself.

"So, why do you have a rat in your pocket?" Harry asked as politely as he could.

Ron blushed slightly. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a large brown rat "How did you know about Scabbers?"

To answer Ron's question Harry simply tapped his nose.

"Oh, I get it" said Ron. "So, do those eyes help you see in the dark?"

Before Harry could answer, a girl with bushy brown hair, buck teeth, and a pudgy face stuck her head in through the compartment door.

"Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one" she said in irritation.

"No." Ron replied bluntly. Harry suddenly remembered something that Geralt had once told him during a long hike. "Try looking somewhere dark and damp. Amphibians typically prefer cooler environments." suggested Harry, earning a strange look from Ron and a thoughtful one from the bushy haired girl before she ducked out.

"A bit rood wasn't it? not even introducing herself like that" Ron asked while tucking his rat back into his pocket, clearly not overly impressed with the first impression that the girl had made.

"Perhaps…" Harry trailed off, his mind wandering back to the other strange girl he had encountered.

"Hey" said Ron snapping Harry back to reality.

"Sorry, what?" Harry asked his new friend with renewed focus.

"I asked; what house do you think you will be in." Ron asked eagerly. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I'll be in Gryffindor, all my family have been, but imagine being put in Slytherin. I'm sure they'd disown me if that happened."

"Why would you think that?" asked Harry with genuine curiosity.

"There's not a witch or wizard that went bad that wasn't in Slytherin." was Ron's answer.

A few minutes passed before Harry started laughing. "What's so funny?" Ron asked defensively as his ears began to turn red.

"That statement, that every rogue mage throughout history came from Slytherin." answered Harry as he regained control of his breath before continuing. "Gellert Grindelwald attended Durmstrang, Vilgerfortz, Mordred, and Philippa Eilhart all died years before Hogwarts was founded, and those are just a few names."

"Oh." said Ron thoughtfully. "So, do you have any idea which one you'll be in?"

"I don't really care to be honest." Harry answered casually. "Honestly after we've graduated it won't matter on -way or the other where we slept during our seven years of school."

"That's odd. My brothers Fred And George told me the exact same thing over the summer." Ron said in surprise.

"Not surprising considering the person who raised me for the last few years teaches at Hogwarts." Harry replied, noting the dimming light from outside the compartment window. "Speaking of the School, we had better get changed."

Yennefer's POV

Yennefer sat in her office with Vesemir seated in one of the guest chairs. She had just finished telling the old Witcher what she and the others had learned from Regis about the research on Witcher mutations Lily Potter had been conducting.

"So that's how Harry received the mutations." Vesemir commented thoughtfully. "But it doesn't explain why they didn't manifest until he was put thru an exorcism."

"It's possible that he was never meant to," Yennefer answered while staring off into space. "Remember Lily was trying to restore genetic diversity in the wizarding community, not create a superhuman."

"Well she certainly succeeded at the latter," said Vesemir drily. "And speaking of Harry, do he and Ciri know?"

"You mean have we told them that I've been working on a way to safely send, not only the only father they have ever known, but everyone else even remotely like Harry, back to our own time?" asked Yennefer stiffly. "Well Geralt told Ciri and she took it poorly. And we haven't figured out how to tell Harry."

"I still don't understand why you and Triss have chosen to stay." Vesemir commented gruffly. "Or why you're keeping either of them here."

Yennefer pinched the bridge of her nose before answering. "In the order you have asked," she began. "Triss and I have our own reasons for staying, Triss hasn't shared her reasons for staying and I have no interest in discussing my own." "As for Ciri, in our time there would always be someone after her, whether for the power of her lineage or her royal birth." "And then there's Harry…" Yennefer trailed off.

"Yes?" Vesemir asked, but before Yennefer could answer, one of the house elves appeared out of thin air with a faint pop.

"The train has arrived." the elf said eagerly. "Headmaster says it's almost time for start of the year feast."

"Well I guess that's my cue," said Vesemir as he stood from the chair. "Say hello to Geralt and Ciri for me when you see them next; Harry as well."

Hermione's POV.

Hermione was excited. they were finally approaching their destination, and soon she would begin her education as a witch and take her first real steps into a world in which she might truly belong.

It was all she could do not to squeal with excitement as the train slowed to a stop. As she and Neville (a pudgy boy with dark hair, clutching a toad) disembarked Hermione once again caught site of the two boys she had met earlier and faltered slightly.

While the red-haired boy looked entirely normal, the glowing green irises and cat like pupils of the other scared her a bit.

"This is just silly." Hermione thought to herself. "His advice helped us find Neville's toad. The least I can do is thank him."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the booming voice of the largest man she had ever seen.

"First years the this way, all first years follow us." called a man standing at eleven feet tall, who was accompanied by a regular sized man in his early twenties with close shaven hair and pock marks, and when Hermione got a closer look at him she saw that he had yellow cat's eyes that gave off a faint glow. Not nearly as intense as the striking green orbs of the boy she had met, but still visible in the dark.

Hermione saw the two she had met on the train approach their welcoming party.

"Hello Hagrid. Hey Leo." She heard the green-eyed boy say eagerly.

"Harry, good to see you'r" came the enormous man's happy reply.

"Hey Harry, finally joining us, are you?" said the regular sized man, greeting his fellow cat eyed person like a younger cousin.

While this exchange was going on Hermione noticed several dirty looks directed at both the group of strange people and herself, to Hermione's confusion.

"All right first years this way, follow us" Hermione heard Leo call out, as he and Hagrid led them off.

Draco's POV.

Draco Malfoy looked up at the tall towers and shining windows of Hogwarts, the school of which his father held a seat on the board Governors. This is to be my domain for the next seven years." Draco thought determinedly to himself. "I'll finally make Father proud to call me his son."

As the boats they had ridden across the lake docked, and the first years all set foot on the docks, Draco caught another look at the rabble that had been let into his father's school. "No," Draco thought to himself, rabble was too generous a term for what he was seeing.

Half-Bloods, Mud-Bloods, a Half-Giant, and worst of all Witchers. Mutated abominations and remnants of a bygone era.

The Half-Giant led them up to the castle and in through the enormous oak double doors. There they were met by an elderly woman Draco recognized as Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore's deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am professor McGonagall." she began in a stern voice, "In a few moments you will walk through these doors to be sorted in to your houses," she droned on, making Draco wander if she gave this speech at the start of every year, "they are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." McGonagall listed off wrinkling her nose at the name of the house that the Malfoy family had been placed in since the time of his grandfather, "while you are here, your house will be like your family."

"Ha!"

She was interrupted by the surprised shout of a rather pudgy boy as a toad leapt from his hands, only to be caught by a dark-haired boy who moved almost faster than the eye could see. Getting a closer look at the toad's new captor as he returned it to tis master, Draco saw green Witcher's eyes and the unmistakable lightning bolt scar of Harry Potter.

"The sorting will begin momentarily" McGonagall finished after a brief pause, before stepping into what Draco assumed was the great hall.

Harry's POV.

Harry watched Professor McGonagall leave the room before he heard the smug voice of a boy with greasy blond hair "So the rumors are true then." the blond boy said as he approached, flanked by two larger boys who looked like they barely had one brain cell between the two of them, "The great Harry Potter is nothing more than a foul mutant."

Harry had been prepared for this; it wasn't the first time He had encountered this sort of reaction to his unusual appearance and he could still remember worse insults from his relatives.

"Yeah so who are you and why should I care?" Harry asked with a bored expression, barely looking at the nuisance that was addressing him.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I will expect you to know your betters Witcher." Draco nearly shouted.

"Better at making an ass of yourself at the very least." Harry replied causing Draco's face to redden.

Ron chuckled at Harry's come back drawing the now irate blonde's attention over to him.

"Think that's funny, do you?" asked an almost spitting Malfoy. "Red hair and a secondhand robe, you can only be a Weasley."

"At least Ron's not the one who decided to make a scene in front of our entire year before term had even started." said Harry coming to his friend's defense.

Before Malfoy could retort, Professor McGonagall came back into view. "We're ready for you." she said.

Harry took a deep breath as he followed the professor along with his classmates. Harry wasn't sure how, but he could almost sense something about their first year. Something was going to happen that would change their world forever. Fortunately, Harry already had plenty of experience with that.

Headmaster's POV.

The man who called himself Albus Dumbledore sat comfortably in his throne at the center of the teachers table looking out at the assembled students. Despite the leading positions he held in the wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards this was the true seed of his influence.

Nearly every generation of Wizarding Britain's best and brightest bound for their own area of government or some other position of influence did so after first walking these halls.

His thoughts were interrupted as the new students filed into the Great Hall led by Minerva. Amidst the group of first years Dumbledore immediately spotted his next puppet, Harry Potter.

The boy was healthier than Dumbledore would have liked to start off with, and possessed an air of confidence that would present a challenge, but during his time at Hogwarts he had started and ended family feuds, turned sons and daughters against their parents, and reunited families. He wasn't concerned with whatever self-esteem the new family (ha glanced over at Yennefer) he had allowed to raise the boy may have given him; he would fulfill his purpose in the end.

Harry's POV.

As they were being led through the enormous dining hall Harry watched the awestruck reactions of the other first years and almost envied them for that sense wander.

"It's not real," the bushy haired girl from before said indicating the enchanted ceiling, "it's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts a History. "

When the group made their way past the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables to the front of the room Harry saw a raggedy old pointed hat on a stool, which he assumed had something to do with the sorting ceremony that Yennefer had been so cryptic about since she had first started teaching.

Before Harry could ponder further, a stitch along its side opened and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me."

"A singing ha.t" Harry thought to himself, getting the distinct impression of being pranked.

Harry and the others stood there in front of the entire student body until the hat finished its song.

"So, put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a thinking Cap"

"So, we just have to wear the hat," Harry heard Ron mutter under his breath. "Fred was going on about wrestling a Troll. I'll bloody kill him." From the Gryffindor table Harry could hear a pair of red headed twins snickering.

Professor McGonagall walked up to stand next to the… hat holding a long sheet of parchment that hadn't been there a minute ago.

"I will call out your names alphabetically," she projected, "when you hear your name called you will come forward, put the hat on your head and it will sort you into your house. Abbot, Hannah"

This went until "Grange,r Hermione" was called and the bushy haired girl now identified as Hermione took a single calming breath and strode up to the hat and placed it on her head. After a few minutes the hat called out "GRYFFINDOR," earning cheers From the Gryffindor table.

For a while the Ceremony droned on, a Hufflepuff here a Ravenclaw there, the hat seamed to try to resist being placed on Malfoy's head as it desperately called out "SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!"

And it continued until Harry's own name was called, causing murmurs of Harry Potter to move about the hall.

Without missing a beat Harry made his way up to the hat, picked it up then turned to face the rest of the student body, many of whom gasped at the site of his eyes before Harry placed it on over his head.

Harry sat there for a few minutes before he heard the hat's voice in his head. "Difficult indeed quite Difficult there's courage to the point of recklessness. But also, knowledge you've had prior training in magic, and intelligence so much potential still to…" the hat paused, much to Harry's relief it started talking again. Oh ho, what is this, a dyad of magic, two souls linked as one. This is something I have never heard of before." the hat rambled on.

"Excuse me, but I wasn't the only one left to be sorted." Harry said slightly shaken by what the hat had said about two soles linked as one. "Was that what had happened on the train? Was that who the girl was?"

"Yes, and yes" said the hat answering the questions in Harry's head. "And, in light of the reckless nature the both of you share, the only choice that makes any sense is GRYFFINDOR!"

The resulting cheers were almost deafening as Harry removed the hat and went down to join his new housemates.

Soon after, Ron was also placed in Gryffindor.

Yennefer's POV

Yennefer watched the sorting ceremony with a sort of tired fascination. While this was a defining moment for Harry, Yennefer had been able to connect the division of students into four separate houses to many other problems in Britain's wizarding community.

When the sorting was over and the new first years were seated, Headmaster Dumbledore stood for his start of the year address.

"Welcome one and all, to another year at Hogwarts. Now I have a few announcements before our start of year feast." Dumbledore began, causing Yennefer to shake her head slightly, earning a disapproving scowl from Triss, who sat next to her at the far right end of the teachers' table.

"Firstly, I would like to welcome back our basic sorcery teacher Triss Merigold, and our applied sorcery professor Yennefer of Vengerberg, after that unfortunate misunderstanding with the Ministry last year."

Secondly, the dark forest outside the castle grounds is forbidden to all students." "Also, our caretaker Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that no magic is permitted in the hallways."

That one nearly made both of them laugh. No magic in the halls, a building that practically sang with the Power, indeed.

"And finally, the third-floor corridor on the left-hand side is strictly out of bounds, to all who do not wish to die a most painful death."

That last part, Yennefer knew, referred the Cerberus that Hagrid had named Fluffy, before lending it to Dumbledore as added protection for the 'item' that he had so "wisely" hidden in a school full of curious teenagers.

"Now on that cheerful note let the feast begin" Finished Dumbledore, and as his speech ended, food appeared covering all five tables of the great hall.

While Yennefer was enjoying her meal Triss turned to her.

"So" Triss began, "Harry's been placed in Gryffindor."

"So, it would seem," Yennefer said sparing a glance at the Gryffindor table ware she spotted Harry talking to the most recent Weasley. "and I'm sure that if circumstances were different, Ciri would be seated right there next to him."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer. I own none of the established characters from Harry potter (JK Rowling), the Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski), or Star Wars (George Lucas or, Disney?) ah whatever enjoy.

Chapter 7.

Ahsoka's POV

Jedi temple, Coruscant.

Ahsoka Tano awoke early in the morning in her empty quarters. She began her morning routine before leaving for her early morning meditation session.

After she was cleaned and robed in the traditional attire for a Jedi apprentice (which she found far too covering to be in any way comfortable) Ahsoka made her way down to the meditation chambers.

While on her way, Ahsoka's mind drifted back to the events of the previous day, and her unusual encounter with the strange green-eyed boy.

Ahsoka still didn't quite understand what master Yoda had meant by 'connected through the Force' and was worried about how this might affect her future as a Jedi. She was so lost in her own thoughts that Ahsoka almost didn't notice the tall man wearing gray robes, a white and gold mask, and holding an inactive dual saber hilt at an angle in front of his body.

"Ahsoka Tano, Grand Master Yoda is waiting for you in meditation chamber 2187" the Temple Guardsman announced startling Ahsoka back to the present.

"TH-thank you, I'll meet him there shortly" Ahsoka said trying and failing to hide her surprise as the Guardsman left to return to his post.

Ahsoka had remembered that Master Yoda had intended for her to contact the unidentified boy, but she hadn't expected for them to begin this early.

Then again, with the war, and the position of leading the Republic's forces that Jedi had somehow found themselves in, most of the masters that usually oversaw training at the temple were sent out, on longer and longer missions. Even master Plo-koon, the one who had brought Ahsoka to the order at the age of three, hadn't been back for some time.

"So, this was likely the time the Grand master had to spare" Ahsoka though to herself.

A short while later Ahsoka arrived at the entrance to chamber 2187 not sure whether to knock or just wait, when the door slid open on its own.

"Enter Youngling, nothing to fear have you" came the voice of Master Yoda.

Ahsoka entered the room to find the small green Jedi sitting cross-legged on the floor near the center of the room with the boy's leather-bound book on the floor in front of him.

"Be seated young one" Yoda said

Ahsoka sat down in the same position, and for the first few minutes she and master Yoda sat there meditating until the grand master spoke.

"When first made contact, feel them in the Force did you?" Yoda asked

"Yes Master" Ahsoka replied before asking a question of her own. "Master, the shear strength in the Force that He possessed, how is it possible for the order not to have noticed someone that powerful on Coruscont."

"He, you say" said Yoda thoughtfully while rubbing his chin. "On this planet he is not, on a world far, far away from here this person is."

"But then how is it possible for either of us to reach the other without killing ourselves?" Ahsoka asked in alarm. She was more than aware of the dangers of overextending one's self and was becoming less and less enthusiastic about what the Grand Master was expecting of her.

"Two who are one in the Force, a dyad in the Force the two of you have become" Yoda explained. "strengthen you it has already and through your bond, meaningless distance is."

Now Ahsoka was confused as her young mind grappled with what she had just heard. Since she was very young Ahsoka had been told that a Jedi should avoid attachment, but if what Master Yoda was telling her was right then the only way she and this person could be more attached was if they were physically conjoined.

"Concerned are you, for your situation and it's compatibility with the Jedi code." said Yoda sensing her thoughts. "Fear not young Ahsoka Tano for the will of the Force this is. Now begin we shall, focus your mind, concentrate and find your connection's other half you will."

Harry's POV.

Harry awoke early in the morning as usual to find his dorm mates still asleep. So he got dressed in his School robes, pocketed his wand, and collected his book bag. As he made his way down the spiraling staircase from the boys' dormitory to the common room Harry noticed something was off, but he wasn't quite sure what.

When Harry reached the common room, he sat down on one of the arm chairs and began to look through his book bag. After rummaging around Harry quickly realized what was missing.

"Where's my Charms textbook?" Harry asked aloud, before he suddenly remembered what he had been reading when that strange girl suddenly appeared and then vanished.

"Could the book have disappeared along with her?" Harry wondered as he started to get nervous. "Crap, Yennefer is going to kill me"

Harry's thoughts where interrupted when the orange skinned girl in question suddenly appeared in the room holding his textbook.

"Um well oh, hello again" she stammered awkwardly in the same language as before.

"Hello" Harry replied glancing down at his book in her arms, then farther down to the hilt of the girl's laser sword again dangling from her hip.

She seemed to follow his gaze before giving a sigh and holding out the textbook. "Sorry for what I did yesterday." she began as Harry accepted the offered book.

"It's all right." Harry said as he shifted the book under his arm. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry introduced himself half expecting, half dreading the shock and excitement that usually came with people learning who he was, and was relieved when it didn't happen

"Ahsoka Tano of the Jedi Order" the girl Ahsoka introduced herself with a bit more confidence. "Can you see my surroundings?" She asked Harry "I can't see yours."

"No, just you" said Harry.

"I must admit I've never heard of the Jedi before." Harry stated earning a look of shock from Ahsoka "what country is your order based in?"

"The Galactic Republic, specifically the planet Coruscont" Ahsoka replied happily.

Harry was sure that if he had been consuming any sort of liquid at that moment, he would have choked on it right then and there.

Ciri's POV.

September 1st.

It was now mid-day and Ciri was out running the course that she and Harry had set up in the woods outside Hogsmeade. It wasn't quite the Killer, the trail that went through the forest outside Kaer Morhen in their own time, but it did its job, for her at least. For Harry and his physiological advantages, it wasn't even slightly challenging for him anymore.

Ciri ran through a blazed trail 'til it stopped at a large boulder placed at the edge of a cliff. At a running leap she landed on top of the boulder. Then immediately sprung off and over the cliff, and onto a tall tree that had been cut down at the top, and then to the next, and the next, each shorter than the last, until she reached another trail at ground level and kept on running.

After running for another hour, jumping over large rocks and fallen trees, Ciri made her way back to the village.

While walking through the peaceful village of Hogsmeade she was met by many of the other townsfolk who all greeted her with great enthusiasm, though since Ciri had turned sixteen she had begun to suspect that it had less to do with being good neighbors, and more to do with the business her presence in any one of their shops brought during the student visits.

When she got home Ciri made her way to the kitchen. After grabbing an apple, she raised it to her mouth for a bite. Then she had an idea.

Holding both hands out in front of her, palms up with the apple in her left hand Ciri concentrated and after a few minutes the apple disappeared from her left hand in a flash of pale green light, and instantly reappeared in her right. Satisfied, Ciri took a bite.

She may not have been able to cast spells, as evident by the rather… explosive results of Yennefer's attempts at teaching her, and the destruction of half the wands in Ollivander's shop, the last of which being a holly and phoenix feather wand that had for some reason upset the old wand maker more than the others that had simply turned to dust in her hand. But this teleportation, which Ciri had first identified when she had accidently sent half the dining room table into Harry's bedroom. It suited her well enough.

It was not long after when Ciri heard the familiar sound of a horse-drawn cart. Moving back to the front door she saw Geralt driving by in a cart full of cut wood being pulled by the latest 'Roach', a name that the white wolf gave to every horse he had ever owned.

Sadly, Ciri turned and walked back into the house, closing the door behind her. "they'll be leaving soon," she thought to herself, "like mother, like Cintra, like everyone."

Geralt's POV.

Geralt saw the people of Hogsmeade gather at the village square as he drove into town. Since there was no market for the Witcher trade he had taken a job as the village wood gatherer and lumber salesman to keep fit and earn his keep, though he never enjoyed doing it.

After everything from the brutal training, and the agonizing mutation process, to the eight plus decades of his extended life spent on the Path, the gathering and selling of cut wood just seemed like a waste.

When Geralt parked his cart and hitched up the current Roach (the largest cart horse he could find) he turned his attention to the gathered crowd. "three galleons for one roll of logs" He called out.

Five hours later Geralt had sold next to a fifth of his stock and was on his way home, where he drove around back behind their house to park his cart before unhitching Roach and bringing him to the stable.

With the day's labors done Geralt made his way inside. when he came through the door Geralt looked around for signs that Ciri was home.

"Dried leaves on the floor, and the scent of perspiration," Geralt thought to himself, "Yep she's home."

Geralt hadn't really seen Ciri all that much recently and Harry was at Hogwarts, and he didn't have much time left with either of them. It wouldn't be much longer before he and the other Witchers would be returning to their own time, that was of course assuming that Yennefer's spell worked the way they hoped it did.

later that evening Geralt was resting in an armchair reading the latest issue of the Daily Prophet (a sight that Lambert would never let him live down if he saw) when he heard the front door open and shut, signifying that Yennefer had returned.

"'Evening Yen how was today?" asked Geralt as he set the paper down and got up from the chair to greet his… whatever they were to each other.

"Eventful to say the least" Yennefer said as she hung up ger coat. "Six detentions and I've had to oversee five of them."

"Five, what was special about the sixth?" Geralt asked with mild curiosity.

"Draco Malfoy" Yennefer spat out bitterly. 'The boy's father is on the school's Board of Governors, so Severus and the Headmaster tend to bend over backward to prevent the little snot from experiencing any sort of real consequence."

This era has a very different notion of acceptable discipline." said Geralt before changing the subject. "So, what about that other project you've been working on?"

"Nearly finished" answered Yennefer not meeting his eyes. "You'll be back home, in the 13th century, by the end of the week."

Harry's POV

One week later.

Harry and Ron made their way to the great hall for breakfast as they did every morning, with their dorm mates Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan lagging not far behind.

The year so far had been… interesting to say the least. In addition to His classes which Harry managed to keep up decent grades in, under pain of Yennefer. He had also been in contact with Ahsoka several times, enough to get a handle on the connection they shared and forming the foundation for an unusual friendship along the way.

When Harry and Ron reached the great hall, they were almost immediately joined by, Hermione making Ron groan slightly.

"Morning Hermione." Harry greeted politely, to which she only replied with a nod of her head without making eye contact with him.

As they began filling their plates Professor McGonagall came by passing out class schedules for that day.

Harry unfolded the parchment he was handed and began reading it off. "Looks like We've got Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, ug… double Potions with Slytherin" Harry said with disgust while feeling sympathy from Ahsoka through their connection.

"And it looks like I have Applied Sorcery at the end of the day" he finished before looking up. "I guess that means the rest of you have Basic Sorcery with professor Merigold."

"It's just not fair." Hermione said bitterly. "The rest of us won't be taking that class till second year".

"Hermione, I have been living with Professor Vengerberg for the past four years, and she has been training me almost since day one" Harry said in exasperation.

Hermione gave a slight huff and returned to her food.

"My sympathies Harry" said Seamus with a haunted look in his eyes. "I had detention with that slave driver last week. It was horrible."

The day forward was pretty much routine. Charms with professor Flitwick, a miniscule man that at his full height was less than half as tall as they were, was interesting enough if perhaps a bit redundant for someone with adequate skill in the older magic taught by Yennefer and Triss. But everyone had their own aptitudes in the Power. So, Harry paid close attention, and occasionally he did pick up some things that the older methods didn't quite account for.

Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall was a fascinating subject. While the process of physically transforming one substance into another was present in the older ways, it wasn't nearly this advanced and Harry enjoyed nearly every minute of it.

Defense Against the Dark Arts with professor Quirrell, and Potions 'taught' by professor Snape were two classes for which Harry had no enthusiasm. It wasn't that he didn't consider the subjects valid, far from it. It was the teachers in charge that were the problem.

Quirrell seemed far too timid to hold a conversation, let alone teach a classroom full of armed children how to defend themselves. And then there was Snape, who's dislike of Harry personally was plain as day and for whatever reason, no one was able or willing to explain why.

And finally Applied Sorcery, the class taught by Harry's adopted mother, teaching students to cast 20th century spells with the previously lost casting techniques from her time. And while this did give Harry a leg up this did not mean he had it easy, in fact Yennefer had even higher expectations of him. To say nothing of all the second-year magic Harry had to learn just to keep up.

And that was where he was now, sitting on a mat in the front row cross-legged with his hands off to the sides palms up, a ball of silver light with small black pebbles circling it as the light hovered over his left palm while a ball of fire hovered over his right.

The idea was to keep up the light while levitating the pebbles around it, while simultaneously preventing the ball of fire conjured by Yennefer from touching the other hand, all without the aid of a wand.

This continued until everyone's fire disappeared, signaling the class to let go of the light and slowly bring their pebbles back down to a straight row in front of them.

"Well done class. That will be all for today." said Yennefer dismissing the class.

Harry was up and, on his way, out with the rest of his classmates when he heard Yennefer call his name.

"Harry, could you join me in my office? There's something we need to discuss" she called making Harry turn in time to see her moving toward a door off to the side of the classroom.

He followed Yennefer into her office where they were met by two people Harry did not expect to see again until the winter holidays, though he was still happy to see them.

"Geralt, Ciri, what are you two doing here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You still haven't told him?" Ciri asked Yennefer in disbelief.

Yennefer sighed heavily before she turned to Harry. "Since the start of last summer, I have been developing a safe means of returning to our time," she began. "that is to say, if this works, then after someone has gone through, whatever they do to alter the events there in time will have no bearing on…"

"Oh, for the love of…" Ciri cut in having lost her patience. "he's eleven years old not an Oxford scholar, just tell him."

"Tell me what?" Harry asked now thoroughly confused, and more than a little worried.

"We're going back." said Geralt speaking up for the first time. "Me and the other Witchers, we're going back to our own time."

"Oh, I see." Harry said not meeting anyone's eyes. "When?" Harry asked softly.

"Tonight, at midnight" Yennefer answered calmly. "the others will all be here by then."

While they waited Harry continued to avoid looking anyone in the eye by examining Yennefer's office. there was an alchemy lab off to one side and a personal library on the other, and at the far end was a heavy oak desk next to a… taxidermy Unicorn?

Harry already knew more then he wanted to about exactly what Geralt and Yennefer did with the one in their bedroom and he did NOT want to know why his adopted mother had another one of these monstrosities in her office.

It was now 11:45 and people were just starting to arrive. Leo was first to arrive to no one's surprise considering he lived on campus.

Soon after Lambert Eskel and Vesemir turned up, accompanied by Remus Lupin who had come to see them off.

"It's almost time" Yennefer announced after she had finished drawing a complex runic pattern on the floor in the middle of the room.

Harry watched with Ciri's arm over his shoulder as Yennefer stood facing the pattern with her arms at her sides, palms forward, and her head tilted down slightly as she began to chant.

The space in front of them rippled like heat waves in a desert as the very air itself seemed to vibrate with the sorceress' incantation.

Yennefer then spread her arms wide and threw her head back as a swirling white and silver vortex of light burst into existence.

All seemed well at first, then everything went wrong as the silvery vortex became an angry orange sphere with a static discharge sparking off in every direction.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Geralt asked as he put himself between the unstable magic and his wards.

"Does this look like it's supposed to happen?" Yennefer bit back.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Eskel said warily.

Suddenly the ball of orange light contracted in on itself and disappeared.

"Well that was unexpected." Remus said.

"Does anyone else hear that?" asked Harry.

Everyone listened for a short while for any sound out of the ordinary, and before long the Witchers in the group all heard the same thing.

"No." Harry heard Lambert say as he ran to the only window in the room and threw it open. "Gods damn it NOT AGAIN!"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer. I own none of the established characters from Harry potter (JK Rowling), the Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski), or Star Wars (George Lucas or, Disney?) ah whatever enjoy.

Chapter 8.

Harry's POV.

"Gods dam it NOT AGAIN!" Harry heard Lambert shout as he stared out the only window in the room.

This prompted everyone else to rush to get a look for themselves, and when Harry and Ciri managed to get a look, it was not the Hills that they saw nor the forbidden forest or the lake that surrounded the Hogwarts grounds.

In fact, everything past Hagrid's hut just ended at what appeared to be a cliff. Beyond that Harry saw trees taller than he would have thought possible that made up a massive jungle that spread out in every direction with no end in sight.

"That's just great! So where on Earth are we now?" Vesemir asked, making Harry stop cold as his mind went to his Jedi friend Ahsoka and where she was.

Ahsoka's POV.

Jedi temple, Coruscant.

Ahsoka woke with a start as she felt a surge of emotions that she knew weren't her own.

"Harry," she thought as she stood up from her bedroll to find the form of the luminescent eyed wizard standing off to the side of her resting quarters. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, um," He stammered surprised at seeing her in only her under garments, before focusing on her montrals. "Err-r sorry. This seems like a bad time." said Harry as his face started turning red.

Ahsoka smirked slightly. She knew that some cultures had over-developed senses of modesty but seeing it in action was just hilarious.

"I'm not training at the moment and there's no one around at least on my end. What's wrong?" she asked again with concern.

"Well we seem to have… teleported Hogwarts" said Harry.

"The whole school?" Ahsoka asked in astonishment. Harry had described Hogwarts to her and though she believed that her friend had embellished on it, the idea of the entire school suddenly disappearing from one place and reappearing in another was incredible. "Where are you now?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's on Earth." Harry answered nervously. "You wouldn't know of a planet with giant trees, would you?"

"How giant are we talking here?" asked Ahsoka casually. There were in fact hundreds of worlds known for their large plant life, and she didn't know the Earth standard for tree height.

"Trees the size of mountains." was Harry's response as his eyes began to trail down from her montrals to her eyes and then lower before they snapped back up again.

Though thoroughly amused, Ahsoka pretended not to notice. "That sounds like Kashyyyk" she said turning serious. "Harry listen to me very carefully. If you really are on Kashyyyk, then you must not go down to the planet's ground level." Ahsoka warned.

Third person POV

"All students are to remain in their dormitories. all teachers report to the great hall." came the magnified voice of professor Dumbledore as it echoed through the halls.

Geralt and company filed out of Yennefer's office and were joined by Harry who had slipped out quietly to contact Ahsoka. Together the group went down to the great hall where they were joined by the other teachers as well as Hagrid, Filch, and the headmaster.

When Dumbledore saw the group of Witchers, he was just barely able to suppress a disappointed scowl before greeting them pleasantly.

"Vesemir my friend I thought you and your brothers were returning…" Dumbledore trailed off. ".. so that's what has happened."

"What is Potter doing here?" Snape demanded irritably. "I seem to recall hearing the Headmaster instructing all students to remain IN the dormitories."

"Harry was already with us when the announcement was given" Yennefer explained.

"It's quite all right Severus" Dumbledore assured them. "As it is young Mr. Potter's presence is most fortuitous, as I believe we may soon have need of his rare gift for languages."

A short while later their group had relocated outdoors, where Hagrid was retrieving Fang, an enormous boarhound from his hut when he spotted something flying toward them.

"Oy! Som'en's com'in this way!" Hagrid yelled as he and Fang came running back.

When the objects got closer, they saw that they were large insects being ridden by large hairy… things.

When the insects landed their riders dismounted revealing themselves to be tall humanoids covered from head to toe in thick shaggy hair. There were nine of them in all, most wore only a single belt or shoulder strap with which to carry their weapons. One was bigger than the rest with long braids coming down from its head past its shoulders. It wore a belt and shoulder guards attached to a chest plate with leather straps.

The others rallied around the bigger one, which suggested authority.

"Grhaaaaaar graof ghaaar" the leader howled earning a tense reaction from the teachers as the Witchers positioned themselves for easy access to draw their swords if necessary.

"He says his name is Tarfful, Chieftain of the local Wookie tribe." Harry translated. "He wants to know what we're doing on his planet, and why we are in this… tree?"

"Planet?" asked the Astronomy teacher Professor Sinistra in astonishment.

"Forget that, what did he mean by 'this tree'!?" demanded an alarmed Professor Flitwick as he glanced up at the Hogwarts castle, which to everyone suddenly seemed far larger than necessary.

Harry repeated both questions in the same gurgling howl, and after a brief exchange he translated Chieftain Tarfful's response.

"He meant exactly what he said," said Harry, "we are on their home world of Kashyyyk. As for the other question," Harry continued swallowing hard, "he says that the land mass that the castle is on is being held up by a giant tree."

This caused everyone to look down at the ground briefly before Dumbledore stepped forward. "Harry if you would?" the Headmaster asked as he faced the large Wookie.

"my name is Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore began. "Our arrival on your world was a complete accident, we mean no harm to you or your people."

After a brief back and forth conversation, Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "He says he doesn't pretend to understand our predicament, but he does accept it." Harry began, making the Witchers and many of the teachers breathe a sigh of relief.

"However, given the need to remain united in order to maintain what little protection their planet receives, Tarfful must convene with the other Tribe leaders to decide how to proceed."

That last part put everyone back on edge as Tarfful grabbed a circular device from his belt and tried to turn it on, only for it to spark violently causing the large Wookie to drop it in surprise.

"Most electronic devices tend to malfunction when near the castle." Dumbledore explained.

After Harry had translated the Headmaster's explanation Tarfful howled to his subordinates as two of them stepped forward before the Chieftain addressed Dumbledore again.

"If that's the case then he will have to depart for now, but he will leave two of his own to keep an eye on things here." said Harry before indicating the two now standing at either side of Tarfful. These are Chewbacca and Choyyysek, they will remain here at the school until a decision has been made."

Jedi Temple, Council chamber, Coruscant.

Whether physically present or through holo-projector, The Jedi Council sat waiting patiently for the Supreme Chancellor, who had called for this meeting to make contact.

They didn't have long to wait as the projector at the center of the room came to life. Before them was an image of an elderly human man with a kindly look on his face. He was wearing a crimson floor length robe with puffed out sleeves.

"Greetings Masters." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine said pleasantly.

"Greetings Chancellor." Master Yoda replied respectfully through his own Holo-projector.

"I'm sorry to further burden you during this unfortunate war but it seems there's been a rather extraordinary new development on Kashyyyk." said Palpatine. "It would seem that a school of sorcery has simply appeared on the Wookie home world. They claim it was by accident and to have no hostile intensions, so the senate has assigned the task of making contact with these mages to two representatives."

"And you wish for them to have a Jedi escort, just in case." Mace Windu guessed aloud.

"yes, three at the least if Chief Tarfful was honest about the size of the building they arrived in." replied Palpatine.

The Jedi Masters all shared glances before Master Windu gave a reply. "Very well, the council will decide who will accompany the ambassadors." "Might we know who the senate has chosen to represent them?"

"Senator Amidala and representative Binkes of Naboo." the Chancellor relied making every Jedi Master visibly flinch.

"Very well. Will that be all Supreme Chancellor?" asked Master Windu.

"Yes, I believe that is all. Farewell masters and may the Force be with you." The Chancellor said as the Holo deactivated.

"Wonderful, another dark side cult!" spat master Ki-adi-Mundi.

"So quick to declare a new culture with their own methodology as an enemy. Have we truly learned so little in so long?" asked Master Plo-Koon sadly.

Persecuted and Purged practices in the force outside our faith we have before, many enemies made for the order it has." Grand Master Yoda said voicing his thoughts. "Now, too few allies we have, far too few."

"Whether the sorcerers on Kashyyyk are friend or foe will be discovered in due course" Master Windu said ending the debate. "For now, our objective is clear: Accompany the ambassadors to the sorcerer's academy on Kashyyyk. I will go myself, and if she is still at the Temple then I will be bringing Master Cere Junda with me."

"I will accompany you." master Shaak ti announced. "If these sorcerers are truly as benign as some of us seem to hope, then it is possible however unlikely that they may not be any more familiar with us than we are with them."

"Meet you there I will." Yoda added, "Finalized the deal is with the Engineers Gild on Bracca. Complete my task here is."

"Very well." said Master Windu, "With this business concluded this meeting is adjourned."

Headmaster's POV.

Albus Dumbledore stood at his office window looking at the jungle of massive trees that Hogwarts now occupied.

"How could it have gone so wrong?" He muttered to himself.

Yennefer had, to the best to his knowledge done everything right. Her notes wear flawless, her theories were sound, she had performed all the necessary testing with both himself and a whole host of unspeakables present.

So, there was no reason to suspect that her attempt to send the Witchers Back to their own time, would go so horribly awry.

"And now everything is at risk." he continued angrily. "If we cannot return to Earth and soon, then the last seventy years of planning and preparation will have been in vain."

Dumbledore had of course tried to undo the spell, but it seemed that even the elder wand had Its limits.

As he spared a glance at the new school borders where his teachers toiled, growing the branches of the enormous tree that held the school aloft, making them bend, weave, and twist into a wall meant to prevent people from falling off the end.

"One thing is for certain, however," Thought the man who called himself Albus Dumbledore as his face twisted into a blood thirsty sneer. "I will make them suffer for this". "Oh yes, I will make Geralt and Yennefer suffer, and I will use Harry Potter to do so."

Geralt's POV.

Geralt stood with Hagrid as they watched the teachers grow a barrier out of the tree that had been dubbed the Hogsmeade Wrocher by Pomona Sprout. Hagrid broke the silence.

"Yeu think we'll ever get back?" the half-Giant asked curiously.

"Hard to say" said Geralt. "The first thing Albus tried to do after Chewbacca and Choysek left was to try and undo Yennefer's spell. Aurora won't be able to search the night sky for any familiar star formations till after sunset."

"She honestly thinks that she'll find anything familiar?" asked Hagrid as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Not likely, but it's a familiar routine for her in a stressful situation." Geralt answered calmly.

"Speak'in of the night sky, how is Remus doing?" Hagrid asked, changing the subject.

The werewolf had asked the two Wookies Tarfful had left with them about Kashyyyk's lunar cycle after first explaining his condition, all while a then mentally exhausted Harry translated, and the answer he had received was discouraging to say the least.

Chewbacca explained to Remus's dismay that Kashyyyk had a total of three moons, and that one of them Would be full that night.

"Still semi catatonic last I saw him." said Geralt. "And can you really blame him? I mean there's just no telling what three lunar phases at once will do to his lycanthropy."

"You'll have to kill him won't you. You and the other Witchers, if he goes wrong?" Hagrid asked sadly.

"It's what we were meant for." Geralt answered somberly, suddenly remembering every werewolf he had killed during his long career as a Witcher. "This will be the first time that the wolf in question was a friend."

Hagrid apparently couldn't think of anything to say to that, so the two of them just stood in silence as they watched the teachers finish their work.

Quirrell's POV.

Quirinus Quirrell was sitting at his office desk deep in thought. Hogwarts sudden and unexpected change of scenery meant that both he, and more importantly his master were now cut off from their supply of unicorn blood.

"We will have to accelerate our plan." said the voice of his master. "tonight, when the Werewolf turns, we shall make our move."

"Forgive me Master, but the wolf is too much of a wild card." Quirrell tried to explain as humbly as he could, "There's too much chance of you getting bitten in the chaos. Then there's exactly where we are. I just feel that we should hold off, just until we have a better understanding of our situation."

There was a long pause in which Quirrell feared he had over-stepped, when his master spoke again.

"Very well, we shall wait but not for long. Our time is limited and the longer we go without our supplement the weaker you will become."

"As you command my Lord." said Quirrell.

Lupin's POV.

Remus stood deep in a forest so dark that he could barely see past the trees nearest to him. he didn't know where he was and was having a hard time remembering how, he had gotten there.

His thoughts were interrupted by a deep growl that made Remus look up to see glowing red eyes and long canid fangs. As it got closer, he saw the wolfen head, long arms, and thin frame of the form that had plagued him since he was a child.

The Werewolf crouched low and pounced when a gray hairy something bolted past him tackling the monster to the ground before running off in the same direction it had come from.

Remus took off after it, not wanting to stay there. He wasn't sure how but somehow Remus was able to keep pace with whatever it was until they reached a clearing with a small lake, now that they were standing still and facing each other Remus saw that his rescuer was a large gray wolf.

The Wolf began to whimper earnestly and though Remus could tell it was urging him to remember, and was at a loss as to how he understood the wolf, he simply did.

Concentrating hard Remus began to remember. He remembered Harry translating as Chewbacca explained the different Phases of Kashyyyk's three moons, stepping into the cage that Professors McGonagall and Flitwick conjured, then agony as the moons rose above the treetops.

he heard his companion growl and knew that the beast that was hunting him had found them, but he wasn't afraid anymore. "I know where I am." Remus said as he opened his eyes as the entire forest was bathed in sunlight before it all disappeared and was replaced with the Gryffindor common room.

The Werewolf tried to take a step toward Remus but found that its feet were stuck in place as it started to shrink. When it was the size of a mouse, he picked it up and held it in his hand.

"I am in control now," Remus said closing his hand around the Werewolf. "and you will burden me no longer."

Third person.

The Witchers looked on as the caged werewolf lashed out at the conjured metal bars that kept it contained, when suddenly it stopped as its eyes rolled back into its head.

When the werewolf regained consciousness, it seemed to do so with a level of focus it hadn't shone before, as it took in its surroundings.

looking down at its hands it opened and closed them getting a feel for their strength. Then its body began to shrink until only Remus Lupin stood in the cage grinning from ear to ear and naked as the day he was born.

Author's note.

Just so there's no misunderstanding, the Star Wars part of this story may start in the Clone Wars era, but that does not mean the Star Wars angle is exclusively Clone Wars. I just felt like that deserved clarifying.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer. I own none of the established characters from Harry potter (JK Rowling), the Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski), or Star Wars (George Lucas or, Disney?) ah whatever enjoy.

Chapter 9.

Ciri's POV.

Ciri woke that morning confused as to why she was not in her own bedroom in Hogsmeade till she remembered what had happened the day before.

"They had tried to leave, and it backfired, on all of us" she said to herself as she got cleaned and dressed.

Ciri headed down to the great hall where she saw five tables, four running the length of the hall with students seated along them, and one at the far end where the teachers sat.

Spotting Harry, Ciri made her way to the Gryffindor table where she sat across from him and frowned when she saw the tired look on her brother's face. Due to his Witcher-like traits Harry tended to rejuvenate quickly, yet still saw her little brother's green glowing eyes had bags under them.

"Didn't you get any rest Harry?" Ciri asked.

"A bit." Harry Answered evasively.

"Oh aye, I'm surprised you got any at all!" said a boy with an Irish accent.

"You're Ciri right?" asked a red-haired boy. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Seamus Finnigan." said the Irish boy.

"Dean Thomas." a dark-skinned boy said introducing himself as well.

"Glad to meet you all." greeted Ciri. "Now why was Harry getting rest such a surprise?"

"Really its nothing to worry about." Harry protested in vain.

"Well by the time Professor McGonagall brought Harry to the Gryffindor common room, everyone had already noticed the difference outside." explained Dean. "Once she had quieted everyone down McGonagall sent Harry up to our dorm room, then told everyone that all would be explained later."

After Ciri heard this she looked over at Harry who at that moment, seemed to be reacting to something that she could not see, and muttering to himself.

"I'm guessing that your housemates weren't quite as patient as she was hoping they would be?" Ciri asked already guessing at the answer.

"That could almost be a definition of understatement." said a girl with bushy brown hair that Ciri hadn't noticed before then.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I caught your name" Ciri said trying to hide the fact that until the girl had spoken Ciri hadn't even noticed her.

"Hermione Granger." she replied. But before their conversation could continue the doors to the great hall opened and Filch hobbled through followed by Chewbacca.

This drew the attention of every student present as none of them, with the exception of Harry and herself, had yet encountered the natives of Kashyyyk.

"Just what the hell is that?" asked Ron as he stared at the tall hairy creature.

"A native." Ciri replied knowing full well that the Wookie's presence ment more translations from Harry.

"A native of where exactly?" Hermione demanded. "Just, where are we?"

Harry's POV.

Ahsoka had just warned Harry that the Galactic Senate was sending ambassadors to Kashyyyk as well as four Jedi masters, all supposedly to contact the students and faculty of Hogwarts.

So, he had a good idea as to why the Wookies had sent Chewbacca as a messenger. When they reached the center of the now unnaturally quiet great hall Dumbledore and McGonagall both rose from their seats followed by Geralt and Yennefer.

"If all of you would please excuse us for a moment, we will see what it is our guest needs." the Headmaster announced to the assembled students. "In my absence I would ask that Deputy Headmistress McGonagall bring you up to speed on our situation. Mr. Harry Potter if you would be so kind as to accompany us."

Harry heard whispers spread through the hall as he got up and followed the group of two teachers, a Witcher, and a Wookie out of the great hall.

They moved through the castle halls in relative silence until they arrived at a large stone gargoyle.

"Suckers!" exclaimed Dumbledore apparently giving a password as the statue moved aside revealing a winding staircase. When they reached the top of the stairs, they went through a door to what Harry assumed was the Headmasters office.

There were bookshelves and filing cabinets at every wall and a mirror or two here and there, but aside from that It was strangely bare.

Taking a seat behind his desk Dumbledore conjured a set of chairs for is guests. "Please have a seat" he said indicating the chairs.

Harry, Geralt, and Yennefer sat down and after gently prodding his chair Chewbacca sat down as well. After getting comfortable the Wookie relayed his message while Harry translated.

"He says that the Galactic Republic Senate has sent a team of diplomats to make contact with us." Harry relayed.

"I don't recall any Galactic Republic or Senate being mentioned before." The Headmaster stated curiously.

"It's an interplanetary government made up of elected officials." said Harry once again translating Chewbacca's explanation. He knew this already of course, but everyone at Hogwarts was on edge so Harry was in no hurry to reveal what he knew, and more importantly how he knew it.

Count Dooku's POV.

Count Dooku has looking over the latest reports on the Separatist's war efforts when he heard the large holo-com that only one person in the galaxy had access to. So, standing up from his chair Dooku turned and moved to the back of the room where he kneeled to the hooded figure before him. "What is thy bidding my master?"

"Lord Tyrannous, there has been an unforeseen development on Kashyyyk." said the holo-projection of Darth Sidious. "It would appear, that some manner of academy dedicated to the training of force sensitives has turned up on the Wookie home world."

"I was unaware that that the beasts had any designs on risking conflict with the Jedi Order by training their own force adapts." The Count stated with mild surprise.

"These sorcerers are not native to Kashyyyk." Came his master's reply. "Their presence there it seems was entirely accidental."

"What action would you have me take my lord?" asked Count Dooku.

"For now, nothing." His master stated firmly. "At this point in the war me wouldn't have the resources or tactical advantage needed to move against the Wookies, and this development only adds new variables that we do not yet understand. However -" he continued thoughtfully "this could still work to our advantage."

"My Lord?" Count Dooku asked not at all understanding how a new unknown at play could benefit them in any way.

A wicked sneer spread across what little of his master's face was visible. "The Jedi, despite what few changes they have made to their code over time, have remained staunchly intolerant of any Force discipline that ever deviated from their doctrine in anyway." Sidious explained. "If they were to act against these sorcerers it would enrage the Wookies that have accepted them, and cause tension between the Republic and Kashyyyk."

"I see." Said Dooku stroking his beard thoughtfully. "And if the Jedi do not?"

"Then we will discuss other options." Darth Sidious replied.

Cere's POV.

Cere Junda sat in the cargo hold of Senator Amidala's vessel with masters Windu, Ti and five clone troopers. It was far from ideal but given the small size of the ship and the already crowded Bridge (a.k.a. dangerous proximity to Jar Jar Binks) there wasn't match choice in the matter.

Cere understood the sensitive nature of this mission, if all went well it would gain them not only a powerful new ally but also stronger ties between Kashyyyk and the Republic.

Cere's focus shifted when she felt the ship come out of hyperspace. "we have arrived." she heard Shak Ti say calmly as Mace stood and went to speak with the ambassadors.

"Your nervous." stated master Ti addressing Cere.

"I'm a Seeker." Cere explained. "this is the first time in a while that I've stepped out of that role, and the nature of this mission is somewhat… delicate."

"No worries sir so long as these sorcerers remain civil and we do the same there shouldn't be a problem." Said one of the clones.

Once the ship had landed, they followed senator Amidala and representative Binks down the ship's exit ramp to the landing platform where they were met by Master Yoda and a clan Chieftain who Cere assumed was in charge of the tribes in this region of the jungle.

"Chieftain Tarfful its good to see you again, and master Yoda I hadn't expected to find you here." Cere heard the senator say in greeting.

"Welcome senator Amidala." Tarfful greeted in response before observing the rest of their group. "We weren't aware that any Jedi other than Master Yoda had been sent to investigate this new addition to OUR world."

"A precaution only this is, mean to threaten your new charges we do not." Yoda assured Tarfful while sending a warning glance toward Master Windu.

Cere understood the grand master's unspoken warning. Mace Windo was one of the most dedicated of the order, however he also had a reputation for having little patience for Force practices outside the Jedi faith.

"They have already been informed of your impending visit; however, I personally am not entirely sure as to why the senate would send so many." Said Tarfful.

"We may as well be on our way. However, the clone's blasters and the droid should be left on your ship." he said indicating the protocol droid that senator Amidala had brought with them. "Most electronic devices tend to short circuit when near the building."

As they neared their destination Cere caught her first sight of the enormous castle atop a land mass held up by an even larger wroshyr tree that seemed to be growing thicker and sturdier before their eyes.

When they reached their destination and dismounted, they found a small group waiting for them. At the front was an elderly woman wearing a long green robe and a wide rimed pointed hat. Next to her stood a boy who couldn't have been any older than twelve or eleven with glowing green almost feline eyes, and jet-black hair. He wore a ground length black robe with red trim.

Standing just behind the boy were a man with long white hair and yellow feline eyes wearing some manner of red patterned shirt and light blue pants made from a sturdy fabric, and a tall slender woman with jet black hair and violet eyes.

And at the back of the group stood a Wookie and the largest humanoid Cere had ever seen.

Tarfful introduced Senator Amidala, representative Binks, and the Jedi who were present. He then waited as the boy translated for the others standing near him, much to Cere's surprise, and the surprise of the other Delegates.

The older woman spoke, and the boy translated in fluent galactic standard. "Deputy headmistress Minerva McGonagall welcomes you all to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." the Boy said. "The Headmaster was told to expect visitors."

Minerva McGonagall spoke again while indicating the 'school', "Headmaster Dumbledore is waiting in his office." the boy translated.

When they entered through the large front doors Cere saw a great marble staircase at the far end of the entrance hall. And several feet closer to them stood a tall ladder which reached all the way up to an extravagant chandelier, where beings of a species that Cere had never seen before were making repairs. They were Small, with big eyes, and ears not unlike Master Yoda's.

When she looked back at the entrance Cere saw four giant hourglasses; one red, one blue, one yellow, and the last green, standing two on either side of the entrance.

"Jar Jar be careful." she heard senator Amidala say, making Cere turn back just in time to see the clumsy Gungan trip over his own feet and stumble head long into the ladder, forcing the small beings to hold on for dear life as the large hanging ornament swung violently.

The Gungan cried out in alarm as he desperately tried to regain balance while still holding on to the ladder as it swung around and smacked into the first of the four hourglasses, and after four consecutive crashes the floor was covered in a mixture of multicolored sand and glass.

The Jedi had looks of shock on their faces while the senator looked close to tears. The Deputy headmistress and company however just looked over the damage before Professor McGonagall drew what looked like a carved stick of wood from her robes, and with a complex motion the hourglasses reassembled themselves.

She then gave a simple flick of the wooden rod causing the chandelier to stop swaying and level out before sliding the wand back into her robes and beckoning them to continue following.

Harry's POV.

Geralt and Yennefer walked alongside Harry keeping themselves between him and their guests. In this manner they followed Professor McGonagall as they led the republic ambassadors through the busy halls. Students looked up from their activities to stare at the weird assortment of beings sauntering down their school halls.

Harry honestly could not blame them, five of their guests wore white armor that for some reason seemed familiar to him. Another three of them weren't even human, he recognized one of the Jedi 'Shaak Ti' as she had been introduced as a Togruta like Ahsoka.

With that recognition Harry's mind drifted back to his friend. He had been wanting to talk to her again, but he simply hadn't had the chance between translating and his classmates following him everywhere asking questions he couldn't answer, Harry couldn't find the time.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Geralt tapping his shoulder. "I think she's trying to talk to you." The Witcher said gesturing to senator Amidala who was indeed looking at him.

"I was just wandering how it is that you speak Galactic Basic so well." the senator asked politely.

"I have the ability to understand and speak any language I hear." Harry answered.

"That sounds useful." one of the armored men stated thoughtfully.

Harry was about to respond when Hermione ran past, tears streaming down her face.

"Sigh" "It would seem that the reality of our situation has begun to sink in." professor McGonagall explained sadly as Harry translated for her.

As they continued on their way through the castle, they were passed by professor Quirrell who gave a stammering greeting before shuffling off. As Quirrell left Harry noticed the eyes of the Jedi in the group trailing after the timid defense teacher with suspicion.

When they reached the stone gargoyle professor McGonagall gave the password and once the way was cleared, she led the group up to the headmaster's office. None of them noticed the black vaper that had been following them since they had entered the castle as it retreated back down the hall.

Quirrell's POV.

"I have what I need." Quirrell's master said speaking into his mind. "Though a muggle, the information I have gleaned from this Padme Amidala's mind is everything we need and more."

"Does this mean we're ready to proceed master?" Quirrell asked eagerly.

"Almost, we shall need a suitable diversion, your initial plan to set a troll loose in the castle was inspired but sadly no longer possible however, there is another option." Quirrell's master began almost savagely. "Something left behind by my own ancestor just before he was forced out by his so-called colleagues."

Draco's POV.

Draco wandered the halls of Hogwarts deep in thought. Since the previous day when McGonagall had explained to the student body what had happened, and where they were (something that Draco felt Dumbledore should have done himself) he had been feeling a sense of excitement that he didn't quite understand.

Looking around at his surroundings Draco spotted the ashen haired girl that had sat at the Gryffindor table the other day. What had caught his attention then was her lack of school robes, in fact just as it was then, she was wearing an entirely muggle style of clothing.

"Excuse me." He said getting her attention.

"Yes?" she said irritably, clearly not impressed with his tone.

This made Draco hesitate, he hadn't intended to start a fight. "Sorry" he said almost forcing out a word that was far more familiar to him than he would like to admit. "May I have a moment of your time?"

"I suppose." She said in a far more casual and friendly tone. "I'm Ciri by the way."

"Draco." He said slightly surprised that they were starting off with first names. "I haven't seen you around the school before."

"I'm not a student." Said Ciri. "Professor Vengerberg is my adoptive mother. I was here… for a family matter when the school moved."

"Wow! wrong place right time." Draco said before he realized something. "So your p… Harry Potter's sister?"

"That I am. Are you a friend of his?" Ciri asked causing Draco to remember his first and so far, only interaction with his Witcher-like classmate.

"Not entirely." He answered uncomfortably suddenly worried that he might be blowing his chance at making an actual friend.

"Oh well it's a big castle, I suppose it would be unreasonable to assume that everyone got along." Ciri stated.

Draco was just giving a sigh when someone grabbed him by the collar of his robes. "It doesn't matter what planet we're on if classes haven't been cancelled then students have no business hanging about the corridors during class hours." Snarled Filch before he turned to Ciri with an unsettling grin then hauled Draco off.

"I'll see you around some time." Ciri called after them.

As Filch dragged him along Draco couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. He had just made a friend, a real friend. "Ho father would have my hide for associating with someone who wasn't even accepted to Hogwarts."

Suddenly Draco understood what the excitement he had been feeling was. "Freedom." He thought to himself. "I'm free of my father, his beliefs, his expectations, and his choice of discipline when I stray from them, free from him." Draco was so lost in his thoughts that he never saw the lecherous expression on Filch's face.

Harry and Ahsoka's POV.

Harry was glad to find his dorm empty when he got there. Senator Amidala and representative Binks had returned to their ship to report back to the senate, and the Jedi had occupied one of the unused classrooms for meditation with the clones standing guard, so he now had some time to reach out to his friend on Coruscant.

"Hey Harry." Said Ahsoka as her image appeared before him almost on cue.

"Hey Ahsoka, are you alone?" Harry asked.

"Yea all training sessions were excused for today." She explained. "by now everyone's heard of your school, Hogwarts has become the talk of the temple."

"I wouldn't have thought that a religious order would give in to gossip." Harry said teasingly.

"Publicly we don't and any Jedi you ask will be conveniently annoyed with you for asking, but the truth is Jedi or not, people are people and people talk." Ahsoka explained.

"Yea funny how a galactic war was never mentioned during any of our conversations." Said Harry.

"They told you." Said Ahsoka to which Harry nodded. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Well now we have a new problem." Harry said dejectedly.

"Why what happened?" she asked in concern.

"Well.." Harry began.

Flashback.

Professor McGonagall entered Dumbledore's office followed by Harry, Yen, Geralt, and the ambassadors and the soldiers.

When the soldiers removed their helmets, they revealed that they all had the same exact face. Seeing that she was going to have to begin the introductions herself, Padme cleared her throat getting Harry's attention.

"Professor Dumbledore it is an honor and a privilege to meet you and I truly wished that we could have met in less tense situations." The young senator said as formally as she could for Harry to translate.

"And what situations would these be?" Dumbledore asked evenly.

"The republic is currently at war with a splinter faction and it has left the senate in a somewhat… impulsive state." Senator Amidala said becoming more and more hesitant with each word.

"So, they suspect an enemy of us, do they?" Dumbledore said maintaining his even tone. "And they've likely come up with some way to prove otherwise."

By now the Jedi in the room were looking at the senator with rapt attention, while Geralt had tensed considerably.

"It is the senate of the galactic republic's decision that all students and faculty of this academy take a role in the war effort against the Separatist Confederacy." Senator Amidala said as officially as she could muster while Tarfful howled in protest. Harry himself froze for a moment before translating.

End flashback.

"So, you'll be fighting in the war?" Ahsoka asked. "I'll be fighting in the war when I'm taken on as an apprentice."

"Ahsoka you've been trained in combat almost since you could walk, and while I may have an advantage over my classmates in terms of training and physical ability the majority of my peers are basically civilians." Harry explained.

"Oh boy, did you at least tell the senator about that?" Ahsoka asked suddenly understanding.

"Professor McGonagall did, the response we got was that she would mention it in her report." Answered Harry.

"The Jedi masters?" Ahsoka continued hopefully.

"Meditating." Said Harry.

"Well I suppose there might at least be something to look forward to." Said Ahsoka thoughtfully

"Oh, and what's that?" Asked Harry eager for a change in topic.

"We may actually be in the same place soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer. I own none of the established characters from Harry potter (JK Rowling), the Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski), or Star Wars (George Lucas or, Disney?) ah whatever enjoy.

Chapter 10.

Geralt's POV.

Geralt sat at the teachers' table with Eskel, Lambert, and Remus while he waited for senator Amidala and that strange duck man to return. this gave them all a temporary respite, but with the Jedi still in the castle it was almost a dead certainty that Harry's gift of language would be needed again, and despite Dumbledore's insistence that it was un-unnecessary, most of Yennefer's fellow teachers still agreed that she and himself should be present when Harry was called upon to translate.

"Got'ta tell yea, the only thing worse than being locked up in a school full of teenagers, is being locked up in a school full of teenage mages with no alcohol." Eskel said looking at his hand, likely imagining a pint of beer or mead in it.

"You could always ask the house elves." Geralt suggested with a raised eyebrow.

"I've already tried." Lambert said with a shiver. "I wouldn't recommend it"

"That's strange, they were far more accommodating in my day." said Remus.

"So Geralt," said Lambert desperate to change the topic to something other than their prolonged sobriety "what did our guests want."

"To conscript us apparently." Geralt said in a hushed voice.

"Come again?" asked Remus incredulously.

"Sh, quiet down." Said Geralt urgently." It had been agreed upon by everyone present at the meeting that this information was to be kept from the students until after Dumbledore met with this 'Senate' directly.

Geralt looked around the great hall to make sure there were no students within earshot.

"All right, this is what I know so far." Geralt began in a hushed voice. "It seems that for the last few years this Galactic Republic has been at war with a splinter faction, mostly made up of the Galaxy's economic powerhouses, the Trade Federation, the Banking clan, the Techno labor Union and others."

"And they expect us to help them basically fight a war against their own economy." Lambert Finished for him, clearly not impressed with what he was hearing.

"It's going to get harder and harder to keep the students in line with…" Eskel trailed off as realization set in. "Oh you've got to be joking." The scarred Witcher exclaimed.

"What." Remus asked before realization dawned on him as well. "They want the students too?" he asked in horror.

"I know. I would have thought Dumbledore would have stood his ground. But all he said was that he wanted to speak to the senate in person, and that was only after Minerva mentioned that the students weren't combat trained." Said Geralt as he tried not to shout.

"Vesemir's going to be thrilled." Lambert said bitterly.

Jedi Third person.

The four Jedi sat meditating in a circle on the floor of an empty classroom when the silence was broken by Cere Junda.

"I have to admit, this wasn't what I was expecting." She said, getting the attention of the other three.

"I must admit to some surprise myself." Said Shaak Ti "I had expected either another disciplined Order or violent cultists, and instead we find a basic education facility for Force sensitives."

"If forced to fight alongside us they are, familiarize ourselves with their disciplines we should." Stated Yoda with his eyes still closed.

"There is also the lack of combat training to address." Mace Windu added hesitantly.

"A plan for that, you already have. The reason for bringing Master Junda this was." Yoda Said opening his eyes. "Lightsaber training you intend for them."

"I know that many in the order will see it as heresy, but I have felt it in the Force." Mace insisted. "I'm not yet sure how, but this course of action is vital for any stable lasting alliance between the republic and these… Wizards."

"And we're not off to the best start with the republic's knee jerk reaction to conscript them." Said Cere as she stood up from her position on the floor.

"We should also discuss teaching them to communicate with the rest of the galaxy." Said Shaak Ti. "It doesn't seem right to rely quite so much on the young translator, what his name again?"

"Harry Potter." Said Yoda. "Knew of him already I did. And before any farther preparations can be made, mention I should something about young Harry, something that concerns one of the younglings in the Jedi temple.

Quirrell's POV.

"Extraordinary." Said Quirrell as he stepped through the entrance to a large chamber. It was easily twice the size of the great hall. And Instead of a floor there was a body of water that was too dark to see beneath the surface, and a bridge that went from the entrance to the enormous statue of a man's face on the other side of the large space. "But the land on which the school stands is now held aloft. "how is the chamber still connected?"

"No doubt you have noticed that the Hogwarts castle's interior is far larger than its exterior." His master said irritably. "The same concept applies to the Chamber of Secrets.

As Quirrell made his way across the bridge, snake statues rose from the water on either side, mouths open wide and fangs bared.

When Quirrell reached the statue, his master spoke to him again. "Remove your turban, then turn around and shut your eyes, and do not open them for any reason until I tell you to."

Quirrell did as instructed and removed his turban revealing a second face on the back of his head. It opened its eyes, revealing blood red irises and narrow vertical pupils. The face of Lord Voldemort opened its mouth and began hissing and rasping in parseltongue. "s Speak to me Salazar Slytherin greatest of the founding fours s."

Third person.

"Your joking, right? That has to be a joke." Ron said growing quite pail as he, Harry, Yennefer, Ciri, Triss, and Vesemir all sat in Yennefer's office.

Yennefer had decided to inform the others from their own time and had asked Harry to assist her in doing so. While on his way to the gathering Harry had met Ron in the hallway and invited him along.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Weasley." Said Yennefer sadly.

"First we're randomly sent several hundred years into the future, then sent to another planet and drafted into an interstellar war along with a school of untrained children." Vesemir summarized irritably. "I'd sure like to know which gods we've pissed off."

"And that's not the worst of it." said Harry. "Tarfful reacted to the republic's message quite negatively, with a few choice words I was not willing to translate. The point is that with a chief's support Dumbledore could have told the senator to go stuff herself."

"I don't know about that." Said Yennefer trying not to laugh at her son's comment. "But he could have at least dictated exactly how we would be utilized though."

"Perhaps he still might." Added Triss.

"When will the kids be told?" asked Ciri.

"After Dumbledore's spoken to the Senate." Yennefer answered bitterly.

"That doesn't seem right. They should have at least some idea of what's going on." Said Vesemir as neither he, nor Harry mentioned the sharp intake of breath they both heard from behind the door as a seventh year Hufflepuff left in a hurry, her hair turning white as she ran.

"Speaking of the students, have either of you seen miss Granger?" Triss asked Harry and Ron. "She wasn't in class today, it's not like her."

"We saw her as we were leading the Senate representatives to the Headmaster's office." said Harry.

"I heard Parvati Patil say that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom." Added Ron. "Said she'd been in there all afternoon crying."

"Hermione didn't handle the news of our current situation well." Said Ciri.

After they left Yennefer's office Harry and Ron made their way down to where Hermione was rumored to be, in hopes of consoling her, only to realize one critical error with this plan. It was the girl's bathroom.

"We… didn't really think this through." said Ron uncomfortably.

Oh well." Said Harry. "Guess it's time to boldly go where no man has gone before."

As they entered the lavatory, they heard sobbing coming from the stalls.

"Hermione are you alright?" Asked Harry.

"W-what are you doing in hear? th-this is the girl's bathroom." Hermione half sobbed.

"We heard you were having a hard time of it and…" Harry said pausing mid-sentence. "Truth be told I'm not sure what the bloody hell we could do to help." He finished as after several days of near endless translating; the reality of their situation finally dawned on him.

They were on an alien planet, who knew how far from Earth, and now they were being drafted into military service. Harry's knees began to shake as his entire body went numb, before he rushed into one of the stalls and emptied his stomach into the toilet.

Once Harry reemerged from the bathroom stall, he saw that it was now Ron who had broken down and was sobbing into Hermione's shoulder. "Something else has happened hasn't it?" She asked looking at Harry.

A few minutes later Harry sat next to a somber Hermione with his hand placed comfortingly on her shoulder while she and Ron held on to each other. And although only Harry could see her, Ahsoka had appeared next to him and put her arm around his shoulder.

They stayed like this a little while longer till Harry's hearing picked up something. "I hear screaming" He said standing up to listen.

"And something else, something big. Oh my god!" Harry said before conjuring a portal. "We need to get out of here, now." He urged. "This should take us back to the common room, but you'll need to go first."

"What's going on Harry?" asked both Hermione and Ahsoka at almost the exact same time.

"Something is loose in the castle." Harry replied. "Something big. GO!"

Ron and Hermione both went through but before Harry could, the portal closed. He tried to make another one, but nothing happened. "DAMN IT!" He shouted.

What's wrong?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

"The portal's closed and I can't make another one." Harry said trying not to panic.

"Then you'll have to get there the normal way." Ahsoka said holding the hilt of her Lightsaber out to him. "You may need this."

Harry reached out and took hold of the Lightsaber but was surprised when Ahsoka didn't let go immediately. "I'm going to want that back." She said before letting go. "Make sure you survive to do so."

"Yes ma'am" Harry said giving her a salute with the saber hilt, before he took off through the restroom doors and down the hall.

Before Harry reached the end of the hall a Ravenclaw girl, a sixth year Harry guessed rounded the corner in a blind panic before she was snatched by the mouth of the biggest snake Harry had ever seen.

Once it had finished wolfing down the Ravenclaw girl the snake slowly turned to face him, but before they made eye contact, a jet of black mist blew past Harry and over the grate snake's left eye causing said eye to explode out of its socket.

Almost as soon as the first eye was taken, mist condensed into the form of a man with razor sharp talons on each finger, with which he used to slice out the beast's right eye, before disappearing as it screamed in pain and then reappearing next to Harry who ignited Ahsoka's lightsaber.

The green humming energy blade drew the attention of the man whom Harry had already identified as a higher Vampire, and the newly blinded snake.

"I hope that is some sort of weapon." said the Vampire as the enormous serpent slithered down the hall toward them, giving Harry the mental image of a train in the London underground.

When the snake was less than a few feet from them the vampire turned to mist and then reformed on top of the beast's head and slammed his fists into its skull, forcing the snake to stop.

Seeing his chance Harry used the strength that his mutations gave him to leap on to the beast's head plunging Ahsoka's Lightsaber deep into its brain. The monster twitched violently for a moment then went still.

Harry deactivated the Lightsaber and tucked it into his sleeve, and in so doing passed it back to Ahsoka.

It was around that time that they both heard the sound of many footsteps approaching. And before long Dumbledore rounded the corner followed by several teachers, Remus in full beast form, the four Jedi, all five Witchers, The clone troopers, Tarfful, and the Nabooin senator.

"HARRY!" Yennefer cried out in a rare show of motherly affection as she rushed to check him over. once she was confident that he was unharmed she turned her attention to the person no one expected and only a few recognized. "Regis?" she asked. "how are you he- " BOOM a loud rumble interrupted all other thoughts.

"The stone" Dumbledore gasped "Remus take Harry and the senator to the Gryffindor common room. Harry before you go, I want you to tell the Jedi that I need them to follow my lead as best they can."

After Harry relayed the Headmaster's message, the werewolf guided both him and Padme off.

Dumbledore gave a sharp twist with his wand conjuring broadswords, which appeared hovering tip down before each clone. "You may need these." The Headmaster said indicating the weapons. Though they didn't understand English they understood the intent.

Harry's POV.

Harry and Padme made their way up the moving staircases led by Remus, who had shifted to human so as not to scare the very same portraits that Padme was trying very hard not to look at.

"So, Harry, this… man leading us, is he a teacher?" The senator asked cautiously.

"No, though he'd be good at it if he was." Harry replied. "Better than Quirrell or Snape at least, that's for sure."

"So how long have you been studying here?" Padme asked fishing for information.

"Do you mean in this school or on this planet?" he asked.

"At the school." She clarified "you don't look that much younger than I was when I was first elected as my home world's ruler."

Harry glanced in her direction briefly before answering. "Officially I started my wizarding education just a few months ago." Harry began, making Padme blanch. "However, my adoptive mother also happens to be one of the teachers here, among other things. So, I learned quite a bit from her beforehand."

"And I'm guessing that's not especially common among your peers." She asked with a controlled tone and a disheartened look on her face.

"No" he replied as they arrived at the portrait of the fat lady.

She didn't even ask for the password as her portrait moved to the side revealing the entrance to the common room. "That's not a good sign." Thought Harry.

Once they had crossed the threshold, Harry was impacted by what he quickly recognized as Ciri as she embraced him, in a way he was sure would have suffocated him had he been normal.

"Harry your alive, praise Freya!" his sister almost cried in her native tongue. "I was afraid that you had died as well."

"As well?" Harry asked as he pulled back to look past her. He saw that the common room was still relatively full, and more than one face showed tears, like that of Ron and Parvati Patil, or a look of absolute shock as seen on Fred and George Weasley.

"How many?" Harry asked, remembering the Ravenclaw girl that had been devoured right in front of him.

"Three from Gryffindor; Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnigan, and Percy Weasley." Said Neville as he stepped forward. "As well as eight that we know about from Ravenclaw including Parvati's twin. "The Slytherins only lost two I think; Vinson Crab and Gregory Goyal. "Hufflepuff got it the worst of it, that thing seemed more focused on them than anyone else."

"What I want to know, is what the hell was a bloody Basilisk doing in the castle? It's from our world." Demanded Lee Jordan before his eyes landed on Padme. "And who is she?"

"Alright everyone that's enough of that." Said Remus. "Everyone to your dormitories."

As everyone else made their way the dorms, Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to hold him back. "Sorry Harry, but we will need a translator soon and you're the only one available."

The group led by Dumbledore exited the room that had been set up for professor Snape's contribution to the Philosopher Stone's 'security'.

"Oh good another monster in the castle." Said Lambert indicating the troll that lay dead against the wall with its head clean off. "As if the basilisk and cerberus weren't enough."

They pressed on, to the chamber where the stone was kept. When they all entered, they saw Quirrell standing in front of a pile of broken glass, and everyone could already tell something was wrong. Not only was his turban missing, but also even though the defense teacher's body was facing away from them, his face stared back at them with blank dead eyes.

"It has begun" came a cold deep voice that was all too familiar to everyone from 20th century Earth as the figure turned, revealing a pale face that glared at them with blood red reptilian eyes, and in his had he held a blood red stone.

"Lord Voldemort has returned" as he said these words crimson flames erupted from the stone and traveled up his arm, engulfing the figure, burning away the corps of Quirinus Quirrell before extinguishing, leaving only Voldemort standing there clad in pitch black robes.

Quick as a flash he drew his wand sending a concussive force that sent everyone still in its path flying. Suddenly Voldemort found himself unable to move.

"You are the one who murdered James and Lilly Potter while seeking Harry's death." Yennefer's voice vibrated through the air as she held Voldemort in place. "I see your mind; you still seek my son's death. This I will not allow." She said sending arcs of electricity from her hands toward Voldemort.

Voldemort managed to get back control just in time to conjure a shield. Though the shield did block the powerful blast of energy, the sheer force of it sent the Dark lord skidding across the room.

Once he righted himself Voldemort heard an odd buzzing noise warning him to dodge just in time to avoid Mace Windu's amethyst Lightsaber.

The buzzing of another saber warned Voldemort to duck as Yoda sailed over him, as both the Grand master and his green Lightsaber spun like a propeller.

Voldemort then cast another shield to intercept Shaak Ti's blue saber before turning to mist to avoid the combined strike from Mace and Yoda's sabers, reforming a short distance away only for Regis's talons to sink deep into his shoulder.

Voldemort was tossed through the air toward Tarfful as the large Wookie drew back his fist and threw a punch meant to strike the wizard midair, only for him to turn to mist again.

Once Voldemort reformed again he was met with Geralt, Eskel and Leo baring down on him, forcing the dark lord to dodge strike, after thrust, after strike until he saw his opening. "Avada Kedavra" Voldemort shouted sending a jet of green light from the tip of his wand which struck Leo in the chest. But in doing this Voldemort overextended himself.

Before he realized his mistake Eskel's sword came down severing Voldemort's wand hand, followed by Geralt's fist colliding with the side of his head sending the newly left-handed wizard to the floor.

Back in the Gryffindor common room Harry, Remus, Padme, and Ciri were waiting for some type of summons when a ghostly silver lion appeared and spoke. "Harry Potter's presence is required at the forbidden third floor corridor immediately." It said with the Headmaster's voice.

"Well it sounds like you're needed Harry." Remus said as lightly as he could. He wasn't blind, he could see that the near endless translating was getting to him, which was why he was making it a personal goal to learn as many languages from across the galaxy as he could.

Harry gave a small nod before leaving the common room followed by Ciri who had decided that she wasn't letting her little brother out of her sight till he was safely in his dorm. And Padme who figured it was best to stay with the person she could communicate with.

Harry though had hoped for at least some time alone to talk to Ahsoka. She may very well have saved his life when she'd lent him her Lightsaber and he wanted to thank her. But unfortunately, he couldn't do that with other people around without them asking questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

Once they reached the third-floor corridor they were met with the sight of the Headmaster and the other adults, all standing around a man Harry didn't recognize and a body wrapped in cloth.

"Leo." Ciri croaked out as her eyes began to well up.

"I'm afraid so child." Vesemir said sadly.

"Harry, we need you to translate for us, and I… we need you to remain focused on this task, no matter what you hear, do you understand?" Dumbledore asked sounding uneasy for the first time since Harry had met him.

"Yes sir." Harry said uncertainly before he signaled for them to begin.

"Let's start with the obvious." Master Windu stated gesturing toward the unconcise man on the floor. "Who is this person?" he asked.

Dumbledore let out a tired sigh. "A former student gone astray." the Headmaster answered. "When he attended this school, he went by Tom Marvolo Riddle. But after he graduated, he started a genocidal wizard supremacy movement and took a new name." "Lord Voldemort."

One of the clones noticed the effect this conversation was already having on their interpreter and decided to speak up. "As useful as I'm sure this history lesson will be for keeping him contained, I suggest we decide what to do with him."

"Judging by what we saw down there, I'd say he's been dead before and it didn't take, so Kashyyykion justice wouldn't be very effective." Grunted Tarfful.

"Earth isn't part of the republic so we can't convict him for crimes committed there." Added Cere.

"Earth may not be part of the Republic, But Kashyyyk is." Stated Shaak Ti.

"Hm yes, grave are Riddle's transgressions here already." Said Yoda as he glared at the unconscious murderer.

"Are you saying that this man has something to do with the giant serpent that attacked the students?" asked a horrified Padme.

"A diversionary tactic I'm afraid." Answered Dumbledore.

"Very well, I'll inform the senate of these new developments." Said Padme.

"We shall accompany you. There are some things we need to bring up with the senate, as well as matters to discuss with the council." Said master Windu. "Besides, I do believe we have overwhelmed our interpreter." He finished, indicating Harry who was now forcing out his translations through a clenched jaw.

Every Muscle in Harry's body tensed as cracks began forming in the floor upon which he stood. These cracks spread outward and up the walls of the hallway as the castle it self-seemed to tremble under his distress.

Seeing Harry's agitated state Yennefer placed her hands on her adopted son's shoulders in a comforting manner. Once he had visibly relaxed, she began guiding him back down the hall, and away from the group as they all began to shuffle of to accomplish one task or another.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer. I own none of the established characters from Harry potter (JK Rowling), the Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski), or Star Wars (George Lucas or, Disney?) ah whatever enjoy.

Chapter 11.

Padme's POV.

Early the next morning Padme sat with Jar Jar, and masters Yoda, Windu and Ti as they attended a Senate meeting via holo-com.

"All those in favor?" the Supreme Chancellor asked before waiting for those in attendance to cast their votes. "The motion is passed, the republic will begin preparing the necessary resources and facilities, the Senate will re-convene for the trial of Tom Riddle upon the accused's arrival. Meeting adjourned."

Padme and Jar Jar got up and left the room as the Jedi began opening a line on their high council's secure frequency.

When they exited the ship, they found Cere, Junda and C-3PO waiting outside.

"The hearing didn't go so well I take it." Cere commented as she sensed the senator's frustration.

"It did, and it didn't" Padme replied. "The school's students and faculty are still being conscripted, but they are at least willing to listen to Albus Dumbledore's terms. However, after yesterday's events they've decided to relocate them all to Coruscant."

"That's not likely to be received well." Cere Commented earning a nod of agreement from Jar Jar.

Jedi Council Meeting.

Meanwhile the Jedi council sat in silence pondering what they had learned.

"I can't say I'm comfortable with this." Obi-Wan Kenobi Said breaking the silence. "I see the appeal in using these… wizards to strengthen the war effort, but saber training?"

"An educational facility Hogwarts is." Yoda explained. "Though potential for combat use the skills they teach have, trained in combat their students are not."

"Has this Dumbledore given mention as to what terms he will request?" Kit Fisto asked.

"Not as of yet and I'm not willing to further risk their translator's sanity." Shaak Ti said.

"His sanity, whatever do you mean?" asked Stass Allie.

"He is a young man who has been under a great deal of stress over the past several days." Shaak explained.

"A matter for another time this is." said Yoda, steering the conversation back to the topic at hand. "Decided to transport the school's inhabitants and resources to Coruscant the Senate has."

"My platoon is in the area, and on route to Coruscant." offered Obi-Wan.

Back at Hogwarts.

Harry woke that morning at the same time as his roommates, noticing something was missing. Looking around he saw that Seamus's bed was empty, and then it all came back to him like a tidal wave. From Senator Amidala telling them that everyone in Hogwarts was being drafted into service for an interstellar war, to the Basilisk attack, the fact that Voldemort was behind it, and all the lives it had cost.

When his head finally stopped spinning, Harry saw that his dorm mates had left. So, he got dressed and was about to leave the room when he remembered something.

"Ahsoka."

Jedi Temple Coruscant.

Ahsoka was in her quarters about to prepare for sleep when she heard Harry's voice behind her, causing her to turn. "Harry!" She exclaimed, and without thinking she leapt over to Harry and hugged him.

They had tried physical contact before, so the fact that she could do this, despite the obvious fact that they weren't really in the same room, or even on the same planet wasn't what surprised them so much as the action itself.

Ahsoka pulled back, blushing slightly. "Sorry, I was just worried. Is everything all right? My Lightsaber returned but you didn't contact me."

"I'm fine." Harry said looking down slightly. "But not everyone was so lucky."

And so, Harry told Ahsoka everything that happened after she had lent him her weapon, from the Basilisk attack and Regis (as well as a brief explanation as to what a vampire was), the people who didn't make it, and who was behind this tragedy.

"Ahem" came the sound of someone clearing their throat on Harry's end. He turned sharply to see a house elf standing at the dorm room entrance. "If sir is finished talking to himself, Miss Senator has returned." said the elf.

Harry looked back to Ahsoka only to find that she was no longer there.

A funeral for those who had died was held on the Hogwarts grounds later that day. After which Dumbledore called for everyone to meet in the great hall for an announcement.

No one bothered with who was in which house as they all sat and waited for the headmaster to speak.

"We have all suffered a great loss." Dumbledore began.

"colleagues, friends, faces of those who just yesterday sat in this vary hall, who will never be seen again."

"But sadly, there is no time to mourn."

"Just this morning I received word that this Galactic Republic and their Senate, have decided that Hogwarts is not suitable for habitation." This caused unease among those assembled.

"Therefore, the Republic will be moving us to a facility on their core world of Coruscant and have sent a transport which will be here shortly."

"Now if you would all follow your heads-of-house, I do believe that we all have packing to do."

Onboard the Negotiator.

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood on the bridge of his flagship as they came out of hyperspace over Kashyyyk. He was still not overly sure how he felt about this decision by the Senate. He understood the Jedi order was spread thin by this war, and while it made sense from a tactical standpoint Obi-Wan still couldn't quite understand why it had to be this solution.

"Coming up on Kashyyyk now sir." Said a clone navigator.

"Good. Tell Commander Cody to have the drop ships prepped and ready to start bringing people aboard." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes sir, General Kenobi."

Landing Platform, Wookie Village.

It was raining as Harry stood with the other students as they waited for the republic transport to arrive.

"If someone had told me a week ago that I'd be traveling through space, I'd have been more excited about it than I am now." Hermione said dryly from beside him.

"I'm pretty sure the same could be said for everyone here." Harry said while looking up just in time to see a large diamond shaped craft speed in and stop so suddenly it almost seemed to just appear in the sky. "And it looks like our ride is here."

"Blimey" Said Ron with his eyes as big as dinner plates. "If it's that big from far away, I can't wait to see what it's like up close."

As they watched, several smaller crafts came into view. There were nine in all, and they each looked big enough to hold at least twelve grown people each.

Once they had landed and the side panels were open, the Jedi and the senate ambassadors approached the clone troops.

"Generals, Senator, we though that you'd already be on your way back to Coruscant." Said a Clone with an additional yellow added to his white and black armor.

"The ship we arrived in is…" Master Windu said glancing over at Jar Jar. "…no longer operational, so we will require transport."

"Yes sir. We'll take you up with the first wave. Where's the prisoner?"

"3PO tell them to bring the prisoner forward." Padme said addressing a droid, who relayed the message in English.

The crowd parted as the bound and gagged form of Voldemort was pulled along by heavy chains held by Hagrid while Remus Lupin in full beast form, and Regis with his talon extended, walked on either side of the chained lunatic, ready to strike at the first unexpected move as professors McGonagall and Flitwick trailed behind.

Once this group was on board one of the transports, the Jedi and ambassadors boarded another. After which the troops began sending up students in waves from oldest to youngest till only the first years remained.

As they were loading on, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and a handful of other first years were joined by Geralt and Triss as the LAAT as the clones called it, took off toward the enormous ship in the sky.

"What do you think will happen now?" asked an understandably frightened Neville.

Harry didn't know a proper way to tell his scared classmate exactly what these people wanted from them.

"They're going to have to be told eventually." Geralt said in his native language.

"Oh sure, Tell the group of scared pre-teenage wizards confined to a small space, in a flying vehicle, that we're all going to be fighting in an interstellar civil war." Harry remarked sarcastically in the same language.

"Well when you put it that way." Said Geralt with a shrug, earning an amused chuckle from Triss.

When the LAAT landed in the Negotiator's main hanger bay and the side panels opened again, they were almost blown away by what they saw. Except for the muggle-borns and Harry to a lesser extent, most of the students had spent their entire lives in the technologically stunted environment of the wizarding world.

"Dad would probably give his right eye to see this." said Ron as he and the twins joined Harry and Hermione. Neville wandered off to explore the docking bay.

"Indeed, little brother-" said George with a noticeable absence of his usual humor.

"-But I'd pity the poor fool who'd have to tell Mum exactly why it is we're here." Finished Fred in an equally humorless tone.

"Ronald's told you then?" Hermione asked evenly.

"Or whoever it was listening in on our meeting in Yennefer's office." stated Harry.

"That would be Tonks of Hufflepuff." Fred answered.

"Now, a survivor of old Voldy's pet." George added.

"Harry, Ciri would you come over here for a moment?" Yennefer called over the crowd.

Harry shared a few parting words with his friends before he and Ciri joined Yennefer.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he and Ciri approached their mother.

"We've been summoned to the bridge," Yennefer said indicating herself and the other adults from Hogwarts. "and I'd prefer to keep the two of you close for now."

On the Bridge.

Obi-Wan was going over engineering reports, when he noticed several of the larger Force presence they had just picked up on Kashyyyk, three of which nearly drowned out all others. "By the Force, just who are we transporting?"

The lift doors opened to revel masters Yoda, Ti, and Windu accompanied by a large group of people most of whom were wearing long robes. It didn't take long for Obi-Wan to spot the three with the overwhelming strength in the Force.

The first was a woman with black hair and Violet eyes. The other two stood near her, a girl at about sixteen with light blond hear and bright green eyes. and to Obi-Wan's surprise, a young man with jet black hair and green feline eyes, who couldn't have been much older than Anakin was when his own master Qui-Gon Jinn had found him.

"Master Kenobi, Good to see you again it is." Greeted Yoda fondly.

"You as well Master Yoda, I assume these are the faculty from the school?" Obi-wan asked.

"Some of them are yes." said Master Windu.

"General we have our heading, but there's a minor complication." Said the navigator.

"What's the problem?" Obi-Wan asked turning to the clone.

"The navi-computer wasn't able to plot a direct course; we'll have to make a second jump at Lantillies."

"That's just space travel soldier. Proceed." Said Obi-Wan patiently, given the accelerated aging of every clone the newer recruits often had a degree of naivety they would soon move past.

"Excuse me sir, but Professor Dumbledore would like to Know what he meant by a second jump." said the boy.

"Ah this must be the interpreter I've heard so much about." Said Obi-Wan as he turned his attention back to the boy. "Well young man, to answer your Professor's question, Hyper-space travel is actually a very complex process that requires exact calculations, without which we could just as easily collide with a moon or sail into a star."

Harry relayed what Obi-Wan had said to the professors, when the stars outside seemed to stretch then the entire window was filled with the image of a tunnel made of light.

After a few minutes they shifted back into normal space and the navigator began setting new coordinates.

Seeing that the adults were distracted Harry moved over to a holographic projector that appeared to be displaying tactical data.

"Read it can you?" came Yoda's voice from behind Harry, making him jump.

"Yes," said Harry quickly getting over his surprise, "though I usually have to be exposed to a language for a while before I can understand the written part."

"Beyond your connection with youngling Tano, mean you?" Yoda asked.

Harry sighed before he responded. "You're the one who taught Ahsoka how to consciously access our bond."

Yoda was about to answer when he and every other Jedi froze, then turned. "An intruder on board there is." Said the small Green Jedi.

"General Kenobi, the hyper-drive has been disabled." A clone announced urgently.

"Who'd be crazy enough to try and sneak onto a ship with this many Force users?" asked another clone.

Meanwhile, somewhere in a maintenance corridor above one of the hallways, Asajj Ventress cursed under her breath as she moved through, unseen. When her master had sent her on this mission, he hadn't mentioned that there would be this many Force sensitives, nor that they'd be this undisciplined or high strung.

"Honestly, it would probably be safer jumping into a gundark nest during mating season." Asajj thought to herself before she spotted through the ventilation grate a young human girl with long bushy brown hair. "My first catch of the day."

Igniting one of her lightsabers, she used it to cut through the floor of the maintenance corridor before jumping down to the hallway below, right behind the girl.

"Damn, too close." Asajj thought as her immediate target gasped at the sound of her landing and spun around. "IMMOBULUS!" Hermione screamed not even drawing her wand, freezing Asajj mid swing before she fled.

Seeing her quarry escaping, Asajj tapped into the rage she felt at being so easily restrained by a child and used it to break free. She then took off after the girl, not wanting her to raise the alarm.

It didn't take long for Asajj to catch up with Hermione and she was almost on top of her. When they reached an intersecting hallway a concussive force nocked Asajj off her feet.

Hermione looked down the other hall to see Vesemir approaching. "Run!" The old Witcher told Hermione, who didn't need to be told twice as she bolted.

Asajj made to follow when suddenly Vesemir was beside her holding the arm holding her Lightsaber. Before she could draw the other one the cat eyed man kicked Asajj in the side, wrenching her weapon from her hand, and slamming her against the metal wall so hard that she bounced off only to receive another kick that sent her skidding back to the intersection.

Getting back up to her feet Asajj saw another person, a man with greasy black hair and wearing a long black robe coming from the same direction that the old man had come from.

It only took the sound of alarms and clone troopers approaching from two other halls to convince Asajj that it was time to retreat.

So, she ran back down the hall she had come from and leapt the hole she had made despite the pain she was in, before making her way to where she knew she would fine an escape pod, cursing herself for not bringing explosives.

Five hours later.

"We're really in space!" said Hermione as she and Harry stared out the bridge's forward window.

"Yea," Harry said calmly. "Can't say I expected this when I was responding to my Hogwarts letter."

After a moment their faces stretched into identical grins and they both started laughing for the first time in days.

After they'd both calmed down a bit, Harry overheard a clone say that the ship's hyper-drive had been repaired. Master Kenobi then gave the order to make the jump to Coruscant.

"Keep watching. You're going to love this." Harry said eagerly.

Hermione's mouth fell open as the stars outside stretched, then gave way to the tunnel of light that was hyper-space.

As they dropped out of hyper-space and got their first look at Coruscant, Harry felt a presence that he had come to know very well over the past several months. Only now, she was closer than ever before.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer. I own none of the established characters from Harry potter (JK Rowling), the Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski), or Star Wars (George Lucas or, Disney?) ah whatever enjoy.

Chapter 12.

As Harry, Hermione, and Ciri arrived at the docking bay with the teachers, Witchers, and Jedi masters, the other students' attention immediately turned to the Headmaster.

"we have arrived at our destination." Dumbledore began as he addressed the students. "In a few minutes the first of the transports will arrive to bring the prisoner planet-side, to be held pending his trial.

"After which we will be sending you all down in groups based on age. Please cooperate with the Republic solders until we reach our new residential facility." Dumbledore then signaled to Obi-Wan that he was done.

When the shuttle arrived Obi-Wan gave the order and Voldemort, still bound and gagged, was marched forward once again by Hagrid, Regis, and Remus as well as a squad of clone troopers.

Voldemort's gaze trailed across the room till his eyes landed on Harry, and when blood red eyes met luminescent green, the bound mad man tried to lunge forward only to be struck in the face with the butt of Commander Cody's blaster rifle.

"Eyes forward scum." Cody spat as Harry happily translated before C-3PO could.

This earned surprised murmurs from the crowd of students as the once feared dark lord was marched onto the shuttle, before it lifted of and flew out through the protective ray-shields that kept them safe from the cold vacuum of space.

As they waited for the next transport Mace Windu turned to Harry. "I understand that man did a great deal of harm on your world." He said curiously, "though I sense that he did something to you personally."

"He murdered my birth parents over ten years ago while trying to kill me." said Harry.

"Do you know why?" Cere asked before Yennefer cleared her throat communicating very clearly that she did NOT approve of them questioning her son without her being privy to the conversation.

"Perhaps this is a conversation best had another time." Shaak Ti stated nodding respectfully to Yennefer.

When the next shuttle arrived Padme, Jar Jar and Yoda climbed aboard followed by Dumbledore and the heads of houses.

"What do you suppose this world will be like?" Ron asked as he made his way over to Harry and Hermione.

Harry asked one of the clones before relaying his answer to his friends. "He says that the entire planet is one massive city."

"Oh my god commuting must be a nightmare." said Hermione in astonishment.

After an hour everyone else had left, and the last transport had arrived to bring whoever was left to join the others.

"Come now." Shaak Ti said to Harry "I believe that someone is waiting for you.

Harry very nearly froze but still managed to continue moving "Yoda must have told the others" Harry thought to himself.

"What was that about?" Asked Geralt.

"Something I'd rather talk about in private." Harry said nervously, to which Geralt only nodded.

Once they were settled, they spared a moment to take in their surroundings. "well this is nice." Said Yennefer as she leaned back in her seat.

"Sort of like the inside of a city bus only… clean." said Hermione as the shuttle exited the hanger bay.

Ahsoka stood with the Masters Yoda and Jocasta Nu, as they waited with the assembled crowd of teachers and students, waiting for the final transport to arrive.

As they waited Ahsoka became more and more nervous. She had grown accustomed to this 'dyad in the Force' connection between Harry and herself, but somehow the idea of Harry being here on Coruscant made their situation more real, with all the real dangers that came with it.

"Calm yourself young one." said Yoda encouragingly.

"I am trying Master." Ahsoka replied trying not to sound as nervous as she really was as the shuttle came into view.

Ahsoka looked forward to having Harry here on Coruscant, to being able to have conversations without someone else on either end thinking they'd lost their minds. What really worried her though was the Order, the masters who had been told didn't seem to mind, at least according to Master Yoda. But she honestly doubted that the rest of the Jedi Order would be so open minded.

When the shuttle touched down and the passengers disembarked, Ahsoka saw Harry with a humanoid man with yellow feline eyes and white hair, a dark-haired woman with violet eyes, and a teenage girl with light blond hair. All of whom looked exactly as Harry had described.

She stood there frozen to the spot when she saw Masters Windu, Ti, and a dark-skinned human woman that Ahsoka didn't recognize, though given her Jedi robes and the way she carried herself Ahsoka was sure that she was a master as well.

Harry noticed Ahsoka amidst the crowd that was waiting for them. She seemed nervous and rooted to the spot. So, as they made their way over to join the crowd, Harry walked directly over to his friend ignoring the curious look he received.

When he reached her Harry stopped and held out his hand. Ahsoka took hold of it and after a few minutes pulled him into a hug.

Looking over Harry's shoulder Ahsoka noticed Harry's adoptive family approaching.

"Well well, who's this?" Geralt asked causing Harry to break away from the hug and turn slightly to face them, without completely turning away from Ahsoka.

"Well, Geralt, Yennefer this is my friend, Ahsoka Tano." Harry said not sure how he was going to explain how they knew each other.

"Would this be the same Ahsoka, that you have been in contact with since before the start of term?" Asked Yennefer casually, earning stunned looks from both Harry and Ahsoka, who was more surprised that she could understand what the dark-haired woman was saying, than what was being said.

"You knew?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"You mean, did I notice that my only son was mystically connected to and communicating with, someone outside the school?" Yennefer asked raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't be much of a sorceress if I hadn't."

"It's good to meet you." said Ahsoka in perfect English drawing the surprised attention of Harry's family.

"Ahsoka?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Inherited young Potter's gift of languages you have." Explained Yoda with a look of satisfaction.

"Extraordinary." Jocasta exclaimed Looking between the two children. "A Dyad in the Force."

Ron, Hermione, And Neville, who had all gravitated toward their little group within the crowd, stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Said Ahsoka eagerly. younglings weren't typically allowed outside the temple, so she hadn't really had the chance to speak to anyone who was not part of the order.

"Attention everyone" they heard Professor McGonagall call out. "If everyone would please settle down, the next transports will be here shortly to bring us to our new facilities."

"Another transport?" Ron asked. "Didn't they bring us down from space? Why not just set us down there?"

"That's a fair point." Said Ciri before spotting Draco. "It was a pleasure meeting you Ahsoka." She said before giving Harry a teasing smirk and heading off to join her knew friend.

The senate chamber gradually filled as the delegates arrived. When everyone had arrived and was properly seated, a hatch opened at the base of the enormous oval room and the Supreme Chancellor's podium emerged and continued rising until it reached the absolute center of the room.

"This session is called to order." Exclaimed adviser Mas Amedda, before he and Sly Moore took their seats as Supreme Chancellor Palpatine rose from his.

This meeting's first order of business is the disciplinary trial of the dark Wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle of Earth, for his actions on Kashyyyk." Supreme Chancellor Palpatine announced. "Bring forth the accused."

A door at the lower mid-section of the room opened and Voldemort was escorted in by a squad of the Republic Guardsmen. He was guided to a circular panel where a bronze interpreter droid waited.

Thomas Marvolo Riddle, you stand accused of releasing an apex predator upon an unsuspecting population, causing the deaths of over ninety people." Palpatine said with authority. "How do you plead?"

After the droid finished translating the self-proclaimed Dark Lord faced the Supreme Chancellor directly. "My name is VOLDEMORT, and I answer to NO ONE." Voldemort announced shattering his bonds as the guards around him dropped to their hands and knees spewing up blood and viscera, before collapsing.

One managed to take aim with his weapon and fired a stun shot at the crazed wizard's back, dropping him instantly before collapsing.

Once the bodies of the murdered Guards were removed and new Guards took their place, the Supreme Chancellor spoke again. "The accused's actions before this assemble have forfeited his right to a fair trial, take him away."

After the new guards had secured their prisoner and hauled him away, Palpatine spoke again. "The next order of business is negotiating for the Earth sorcerers' terms of service, with their leader." Palpatine's head reeled back momentarily slightly as he read the long string of names. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, please come forward."

The booth where the Headmaster and another interpreter droid stood, detached and hovered closer to the podium. When it stopped Dumbledore addressed the assembly.

"Esteemed delegates of the Republic, we understand the situation and will be willing to cooperate with the Jedi and Clone forces. However," he continued humbly. "given that our students are not trained in combat, and indeed several have just started their education; I respectfully ask only three years, three years to educate and train them to better serve when the time comes."

"And if by then this most unfortunate conflict is not yet resolved, we will join the fight for the Republic."

Meanwhile on one of the transport shuttles bound for their new facility, Yennefer sat beside Triss while Geralt and Remus sat in the seats across from them.

"This is all starting to feel very familiar." Yennefer said with her arms folded.

"Just How, precisely, is anything about our current predicament in any way familiar?" Remus asked incredulously while indicating the window, through which other flying vehicles and city lights could be seen sailing past.

"I'm not sure I understand either." Geralt stated with his eyes shut.

"Artusa." Yennefer explained. "Most mages who received our training in that place didn't do so willingly. At the very least Hogwarts gave the option of refusing."

"Except this doesn't have to be another Tower of the Gull." said Triss. "We were there, we remember what the Brotherhood did and can learn from their mistakes."

"Provided the republic or this Jedi order allows you any real control over how the students are taught. Or if they will even let you continue teaching after this war is over." Added Geralt.

"Precisely." Said Yennefer as she leaned forward. "Here we are, set to training our students for combat under the watchful eye of yet another monastic order, as if we haven't had enough experience with that sort of crowd."

"We still know so little about them." Remus said playing devil's advocate. "Perhaps we should try to keep an open mind and learn as much about them as we can."

"Agreed but we should still keep our guard up and advise our students and fellow teachers to do the same." Said Triss voicing her own thoughts.

A few rows away Harry turned his attention back to Ahsoka, Ron, and Hermione, not wanting to think about what he just heard.

"Is something the matter Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think they're comparing our current situation to darker times back on Earth." Said Harry. "Funny I remember both Yennefer and Triss describing it… differently."

"I take it this is something from your world's history?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes" Hermione replied. "But from long ago."

Ahsoka was about to ask more when Harry suddenly looked toward the compartment ceiling.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked.

Before he could answer, sparks like from a welding tool; started pouring in through the craft's hull, cutting a hole in the ceiling.

Hermione reacted before anyone else, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the newly made hole, just in time to cast a barrier, blocking the first round of blaster bolts fired by assassin droids.

"This is getting bloody old." Harry growled before teleporting to the roof just behind the unit farthest from the opening. Reaching out with one hand he grabbed hold of the droid and sent a pulse of energy through it that made the hostile machine spark and convulse before arcs of lightning jumped from it, striking the others.

Harry heard another shot fired then felt a burning pain in his shoulder. He turned with the impact coming around with his wand.

"FRY YOU BASTARDS!" Harry shouted, sending an enormous stream of fire that engulfed both the bounty hunter that had shot him, and the speeder he was piloting.

Wincing slightly as he rolled his injured shoulder, Harry turned back to the hole in the transport's roof and jumped in.

After he dropped down into the cabin, he looked around to find everyone staring at him.

"And just what the hell did you think you were doing?" Demanded an angry slightly frantic Yennefer as she strode over to examine him and gave a tired 'sigh' when she saw Harry's shoulder.

Ahsoka sensing the pain that Harry seemed to be ignoring, moved closer until she to saw the large burn mark. Closing the rest of the distance between them, Ahsoka briefly ignored Yennefer's protests and the questioning looks she received from everyone else.

Placing her hand over Harry's injured shoulder, Ahsoka reached out to him through the Force and as everyone watched the blaster wound healed not even leaving a scar.

Once they arrived at their destination, the students and faculty got their first look at their new home.

To Ahsoka and anyone else that had grown up on Coruscant it looked like a typical hotel building, maybe slightly bigger than average, but to everyone from Earth it was a massive multi-layered rectangular structure that stood taller than it had a right being.

"First giant trees now impossibly tall buildings, I think I'm starting to see a pattern here." Geralt whispered to Yennefer.

"he says that the previous owners lost their purchase on the property when they joined the separatists, so we have the entire building to ourselves." Said Harry once again translating, this time for a Rutian Twi'lek man, who had been assigned the task of helping them settle into their new compound.

"The Senate has gifted you with full ownership, giving you the right to adjust it to fit your needs." The Twi'lek said handing Professor McGonagall a data pad, which she promptly handed to Harry.

After reading it Harry handed it back. "Professor Dumbledore's name isn't among the list of owners." He stated in slight confusion.

"Is that so?" McGonagall asked thoughtfully. "Then who is?"

You Professor, as well as the other heads of houses and Geralt for some reason." Harry replied not certain how he felt about that arrangement.

"A matter to address later." Said Snape with only the slightest interest. "For now, we should have our blue friend here give us the grand tour."

When Harry related this message, the Twi'lek gave an amused snort before responding. "There's a detailed map programmed into the data pad, my job is primarily to take and pass along requisitions for any addition equipment and or materials you need to better adjust the property to suit your needs."

"Return to the temple we should." Yoda said indicating himself and his fellow Jedi. "Tomorrow, contact you we will, much more to discuss there still is."

"Take this time to rest and acclimate to your new surroundings as best you can." Mace said regretting those words almost as soon as he finished speaking as he sensed the students' collective unease.

After the Jedi had left, the students and faculty where guided into the lobby of their new building where the Twi'lek (who still hadn't bothered to identify himself,) showed them the holographic map of the building.

"As you can see the building's base actually starts several city levels down." The Twi'lek explained. "One-thousand floors above the surface and twice as many below, the room we are currently standing in was listed as a second lobby."

Harry just stood there stunned, with his mouth hanging open till Ciri prodded him in the side. When he repeated what he had just been told, everyone who was listening had similar reactions.

"Well, at least we won't run out of space any time soon." Said Professor Flitwick before glancing over at Yennefer. "Let's try to keep this one where it is."

Unknown location.

Sheev Palpatine and his ever-faithful ally/servant Mas Amedda made their way to the room where this 'Voldemort' was being held. In secret of course, as far as official records were concerned Tom Riddle was currently in a secure holding cell awaiting his transport to the maw.

When they reached their destination, a door slid open allowing Palpatine and Amedda entry. There they found the self-proclaimed 'dark Lord' strapped to a medical table with his eyes blindfolded and his mouth gaged.

"So, this what passes for a dark lord on Earth. I am not impressed." Palpatine said while leering down at the restrained man. "Still you may yet possess 'some' useful knowledge." Continued the Sith Lord as the table rose and readjusted to a vertical position, in which Voldemort was now held upside-down.

Using the Force Palpatine tore the blindfold away and grabbed hold of Voldemort's head with both hands. "Now" he said as yellow eyes met blood red.

Reaching out through the Dark Side, Palpatine grabbed hold of Voldemort's mind and pulled, only to feel a stronger pull on his own.

Realizing his mistake Palpatine tried to break the connection, with no success as knowledge, thoughts, and memories were pulled from his mind into Voldemort's.

"No, through him" Palpatine realized to his horror. "This thing, whether he knows it or not, has been made into a conduit for another's will."

When it finally ended the Sith Lord staggered backward, to be steadied by Mas. "My Lord are you alright? What happened?" Asked Palpatine's Chagian adviser.

"It would seem that there is a new piece on the board." Palpatine stated as he turned his attention back to Voldemort, who's eyes were now rolling back into his head. "Have him transported to Mustafar for reconditioning."

Though his mental probe had ultimately been turned against him, Palpatine had been able to extract a single word.

"Grindelwald."

Meanwhile several miles away in his current living quarters, the man known as Albus Dumbledore stood at his window overlooking the vast city world of Coruscant with a grin spreading across his face.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer. I own none of the established characters from Harry potter (JK Rowling), the Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski), or Star Wars (George Lucas or, Disney?) ah whatever enjoy.

Chapter 13.

The Jedi Council sat in attendance as they held the latest of their routine war councils.

"It is good to hear that Knight Skywalker's mission to Tatooine was successful." Said Master Windu approvingly. "Free access through Hut Space will make travel in the Outer Rim that much easier."

"And What of Skywalker's decision regarding Ahsoka Tano?" Asked Plo Koon.

"Anakin has accepted her as his Paduan," Obi-wan began. "Though he did not take to the idea of an apprentice at first."

"I'm not entirely sure Skywalker is necessarily the best master for this Paduan, given the situation between herself and the young sorcerer.' Master Piell stated. "To say nothing of his own reckless tendencies."

"Noted your concerns are Master Piell." Said Master Yoda respectfully.

"This brings us to the next order of business; The Wizard's Three-Year training period allowed by the Senate has come to an end." Windu stated before turning his attention to Cere Junda and Geralt, who had both been asked to attend the meeting.

"They'll be receiving their duty assignments later today." Cere began. "As for their training, a few of them are definitely ready. Though the rest, I can only hope."

Three years had passed since the Mages' arrival on Coruscant from Kashyyyk, and in that time only a handful of younger ones had managed to construct a Lightsaber. Though most had managed to become competent in hand to hand and small arms combat, and all of them had managed to adapt some of the Order's teachings into their own.

"Come the time has." Said Yoda seriously. "if further instruction they require, then instruct them their assigned Jedi will."

What of the Witcher's mission to Dathomir? Asked Master Tiin.

"Well, it seems Sybill Trelawney's vision was right for once." Geralt began with amusement. "Turns out, a Sith Lord who introduced himself only as Darth Sidious did in fact approach the Nightsisters several years ago, promising to share Sith knowledge in exchange for their own. However instead of keeping his end of the bargain, this Sith made off with Mother Talzin's son."

"Then we have an enemy in common." Stated Shaak Ti hopefully.

"Unfortunately, no." said Geralt. "Apparently Master Kenobi encountered this stolen son during the battle for Naboo… and cut him in half."

"So, we only know one planet this Sidious has been to, and still nothing of who he really is." Said Master Piell.

"And no further evidence to prove his existence or any other leads to follow." Plo Koon added.

Later, after Master Windu had ended the meeting, Ki-Adi-Mundi approached Geralt. "Greetings Master Mundi." Said Geralt. After three years Geralt still wasn't sure what to think of the Cerean Jedi Master.

"Greetings Geralt, I was hoping to ask if you or Yennefer had spoken with young Harry about what the Council decided, regarding him and Paduan Tano?" Ki-Adi asked.

"I haven't had the time to tell him, and as far as I know Yennefer hasn't either." Geralt explained before asking his own question. "how much does Ahsoka know?"

"Only that the usual rules forbidding attachment, as well as all other forms of relations, have been lifted in the case of herself and the young wizard." Ki-Adi Explained. "The rest seemed like un-necessary pressure."

"Oh yes." Chimed in Kit Fisto. "Because, you may have any sort of attachment with this specific human male. Couldn't possibly be mis-interpreted as unnecessary pressure."

"Funny, but all joking aside, if Ahsoka knows, then it's likely that she's already told Harry." Geralt stated with a shrug. "How did she react?"

"With surprise mostly, though she didn't seem to complain." Kit answered. "At least not to us."

Meanwhile at the Wizards' compound, Harry had just finished getting dressed in a black shirt and black pants. Both were slightly form fitting and meant to accommodate the specially made armor that he would don before he left to enjoy his last day before he and the other mages joined the fight.

When he entered the kitchen, he found Yennefer cutting up a Jogan fruit.

"That's a bit sweet for breakfast isn't it?" Harry asked.

"It's the last day before our deployment, so I thought I'd fix something special." Explained Yennefer.

Harry and Yennefer ate in silence until Yennefer turned to face Harry. "So, have you spoken to Ahsoka lately?" she asked.

"A few days ago." Harry answered casually. "She said she was shipping out to meet her new master, though I could have sworn there was something else on her mind when we spoke."

"I'm sure she'll tell you if it becomes important." Yennefer said trying to reassure Harry, though she had a good idea of what was really troubling her son's Jedi friend.

Three floors down

Hermione began to stir as she woke to the feeling of another body next to her. She opened her eyes to see the red hear and freckled face of Ronald Weasley, as he lay there in her bed still asleep after the previous night's activates. Just as he had been every night for the past three and a half months.

Their first time together had not been planned, or even expected. Hermione suspected that most people would likely object to what they had been doing, mostly for their age. Not that either she or Ron really cared anymore. With their training period coming to an end it was quite likely that one or both, of them would be dead before they saw each other again.

Ron woke with a great yawn before opening his eyes. "morning" he said sleepily.

"Morning" Hermione said back before shifting her gaze over to the dresser. "Hey Bd.6 could you show us the time?"

The little exploration droid stood up on its bird-like legs and eagerly moved to the edge of her dresser, where it projected a holographic image that displayed the current time.

Back in his room Harry finished attaching the last of his armor, before placing his wand in the wrist holster in his left armguard and attaching his Lightsaber to the magnetic clip across the side of his belt.

Now in full gear Harry made his way to the door. "I'm off." He called out.

"Make sure Ron and Hermione are remembering to use protection." Yennefer said from the kitchen.

"Why ruin it for them when they think they're being sneaky?" Harry called back as the door slid closed behind him. "Everyone knows."

Harry made his way through the hall and down three flights of stairs before he encountered anyone.

"Ron, Hermione good morning, rest well I hope?" Harry said casually, though he could clearly smell just how 'well rested' they were.

"Well I, we, oh." Hermione stammered before clearing her throat. "Good morning Harry." She managed to say while pretending not to note Ron's cheeks turning bright red, or the light on the back of Bd's Head flashing like an alarm.

"Morning mate, why are you wearing your combat gear?" Ron asked indicating the black and dark gray body-armer Harry was wearing.

"We all ship out to meet with our assigned Jedi tomorrow." Harry explained. "Getting used to wearing it seemed like a good idea."

It had been explained to all of them that while the former teachers would be placed in command of their own clone battalions, those who had been students when they had begun their training would be assigned to a Jedi partner.

"So then, last day before deployment, and we have the day to ourselves." Ron said as he rubbed his hands together. "what do you think we should do with it?"

"Why not find a few others and have some fun." Hermione suggested as Bd.6 beeped in approval.

On the bridge of the Resolute

Ahsoka stood with her new Jedi master Anakin Skywalker at a communications terminal. They had been on one of Anakin's usual rounds of inspection when he had received a message from the captain telling him that they were receiving news from the Jedi Council.

"Patching it through now sir." Said the communications officer before a holographic image of the Jedi masters Kenobi, Windu, and Yoda appeared before them.

"Masters." Anakin greeted.

"Greetings young Skywalker. News for you we have." said Master Yoda.

"No doubt you are aware the three years allowed the Earth Mages has come to an end." Mace Windu stated causing Ahsoka to avert her eyes. An action that did not go unnoticed by her master.

"I knew it was coming up soon." Anakin said not quite sure where this was going.

"The Council has decided to inform all participating Jedi, before the younger mages are informed of who they have been partnered with." Said Obi-Wan as he began mentally counting down.

"Well I can understand how that approach would make sense but why contact m…" Anakin began before realization struck him like a freighter. "now wait just a minute…"

"We are sending you all unclassified information regarding your new partner. Have your droid download the data. The rest will be explained when they arrive." Master Windu instructed.

Without waiting for an order R2-D2, Anakin's personal astral-mech droid plugged into the console and began downloading.

"The young wizard will be brought to your ship within the next two rotations. Hold your position until then. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said before ending the transmission.

"So, I guess we're getting a new crew member sir?" Capitan Rex asked.

"Apparently." Anakin replied unenthusiastically as he inserted a data chip into R2's drive.

When the droid finished copying the data, it ejected the chip for Anakin to take and insert into a holo-puck. With the data in hand Anakin activated the puck displaying the information.

"Harry Potter, age fourteen, ah he's your age Snips," Anakin stated turning his attention to his paduan to see a look of shocked recognition on the young Togruta's face.

Filing that away for later Anakin continued reading. "Born on a pre-space flight world in an unknown sector, adopted son of…" Anakin paled slightly "Yennefer of Vengerberg, tremendously strong in the Force, talented saber duelist, and the rest is sealed."

After trying and failing to open the restricted information, Anakin Turned off the puck and returned his attention to Ahsoka. "I take it you know this guy."

Back on Coruscant Harry, Ron, and Hermione met up with Fred and George Weasley, Dean Thomas, Trace Davis, and Susan Bones at a restaurant\nightclub a few districts away from the compound. After being seated they ordered their meals and started talking.

"This isn't quite what I had in mind when you said, 'have some fun.'" Ron said as he tried hard not to stare at the Twi'lek dancers till he noticed that Hermione couldn't seem to look anywhere else. "OY."

"It's lucky Hermione even found this place." Said Fred.

"Yeah, the whole planet's just one big city." George continued.

"Yet it seems the only things to do here are eat." (Fred)

"Get drunk." (George)

"And pay for sex." The twins finished at the same time.

"Ok that last part, is probably one of those things the two of you should never say in stereo, ever again." Said Dean, shuddering.

"I still can't believe either you have actually had to pay for it." said Susan as she batted her eye lashes at the twins, making Ron choke on his drink.

Harry was just about to add some input of his own when everyone's holo-pucks started beeping. They all took out their pucks, knowing full well what this meant as they turned on their devices to find out which Jedi they'd be partnered with.

"Luminara Unduli." Said Hermione as Bd moved in for a closer look. "Isn't she on the Council?"

"Yes, and so is Shaak ti." Dean Said staring blankly at the information displayed in front of him.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." said Ron, making Hermione give a small gasp that only Harry heard. "Wasn't he in command of the ship that brought us to Coruscant?"

"I'm partnered with someone named Anakin Skywalker." Said Harry as he tilted his head slightly. "I feel like I've heard that name before."

After they had received the information they had been waiting for all day, the small group decided to enjoy the club, and their last night of freedom for a long time to come.

Later that evening Harry entered his family's living quarters to find Yennefer sitting in the living room with Geralt and Ciri.

"Well hello. When did you get back?" Harry asked.

"Shortly after you left apparently." Said Geralt. "I take it you've been sent the relevant data."

"I think so." Said Harry thoughtfully. "I know his name and how I'll be getting to his flag ship. Beyond that I don't know much."

"That's not much at all." Geralt said shaking his head disapprovingly. "Well, I guess you'll have to learn more by working with Skywalker. But you should know, he is the Jedi that Ahsoka is training under."

"This cannot be a coincidence." Said Ciri. "Does Skywalker know? About the connection between you and Ahsoka I mean."

"I don't know. I've never met the man." Harry answered with a shrug.

"I don't think so." said Geralt. "Anakin Skywalker isn't part of the Council nor is he technically a master, so he would only be told when it became relevant to him."

"It should have been considered relevant when he accepted Ahsoka as his apprentice." Ciri said dryly.

"So, Yen, do you know what your first mission will be or is that classified?" Harry asked hoping to change the subject.

"It's not classified. My new garrison and I are being dispatched to Takodana." Said Yennefer. "Apparently the Senate believes I can negotiate terms for Cooperation with the local pirate queen."

Later Harry sealed the door to his room before closing his eyes. "Ahsoka" he said. Suddenly he saw a small room with a bunk on one side, and a desk on the other, and standing directly in front of him was Ahsoka Tano.

"Hello Harry." She said in a tone that confused him. She seemed genuinely happy to see him, but at the same time Harry could have sworn he heard anxiety in her voice as well.

"Hey Ahsoka, how are things going with the new teacher?" Harry asked.

"Good so far, definitely exciting. I think Sky Guy prefers the 'learning on the job' approach." Ahsoka explained, happy that Harry had taken the lead in starting the conversation.

She had found herself getting nervous just thinking about Harry ever since the Jedi Council had told her that she was free to allow their friendship, 'which was already skirting the boundaries of what the Jedi code allowed' to develop freely.

"I found out who I'm partnered with." Said Harry.

"I know, we received your dossier. Sky Guy was a little annoyed that I couldn't fill him in on the redacted parts myself." Ahsoka explained.

"then he doesn't know about the dyad between us." Harry more stated than asked as he rubbed his temples. "Or my mutations."

"Not yet, and I don't know him well enough yet to be sure of how he will react." said Ahsoka.

"He's going to have to be made aware and soon." Harry said before turning his head to the side. "We're going to have to cut this short. Stay alive, and I guess I'll see you soon."

After Harry disappeared from her room, Ahsoka gave a tired sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Master Skywalker doesn't really have any reason to object to our connection through the Force." She thought. "It's how he'll react to the Council's decision that I'm really worried about."

Back on Coruscant, Hermione stepped out of her shower. After drying herself off she wrapped herself in a towel and left another one out for Ron, she then opened the bathroom door and walked out.

When she reached her living room Hermione found Ron with his holo-puck out, reading up on his partner Obi-Wan Kenobi. "The shower's free." She told Ron getting his attention.

"All right then, I'll meet you in the bedroom when I'm done." Ron said getting up and kissing her on the forehead before continuing his way to the shower.

Hermione smiled in Ron's direction then made her way to the bedroom. When she entered her bedroom, she grabbed a book that had been brought with them from the Hogwarts library from her shelf.

She opened the book to a page she had saved titled 'Contraception charms and potions. "I'm fairly certain this book came from the restricted section" she thought moving on to the next subject in the book.

A few minutes later Ron walked in. Hermione marked the page titled 'Conception Magic' and moved over to the bed.

In his office Count Dooku knelt before the holo-projector as the image of his master appeared.

"What is thy biding my master?" the count asked.

"Lord Tyrannous the Earth Wizards' Three-year training has come to an end." Darth Siddeis stated. "The younger mages will be brought to their assigned Jedi soon. send General Grievous, the time to act is now, we cannot allow these primitives to join the republic forces."

"It will be done my lord." Replied the Count.

The holo-com on Palpatine's end deactivated before another image, that of a tall man in jet black armor appeared. He wore a long cape, and a helmet with a face plate that had too horizontal optic lenses.

"What thy bidding my master?" Asked the figure in a distorted voice.

"I have instructed Lord Tyrannous to assign General Grievous the task of intercepting the young wizards while they are on root to their assigned Jedi." Stated Palpatine. "Should Grievous fail, you my 'Inquisitor' will inherit his position in the separatist army."

"As you wish my lord." The Inquisitor said while inclining his covered head.

Coruscant the next day.

Everyone stood waiting to board their transports, whether to their own flagship or to where ever their assigned Jedi was already positioned.

"Three years of accelerated education, as well as training from the Witchers, and Jedi master Junda." Said Ron. "Now we're finally going to put it to use."

"Well you might, but Shaak Ti oversees the Clone's training." Said Dean. "The only way I'm going to see action is if the separatists attack Kamino."

"If I didn't know better Dean, I'd say you sound disappointed." Said Harry in amusement.

"Three years of training and preparation, only to watch others train." Hermione said as Bd.6 peaked out from behind her shoulder. "I'd be disappointed to."

As the transports arrived Yennefer spared a glance over at Her adopted son. Ciri's age and her previous training, meant that she was qualified for active duty sooner than the former students.

"And now we're all going to be fighting regardless of age." She thought to herself. "I understand that the republic is in a difficult position, but there has to be a better way than this."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer. I own none of the established characters from Harry potter (JK Rowling), the Witcher (Andrzej Sapkowski), or Star Wars (George Lucas or, Disney?) ah whatever enjoy.

Chapter 14.

Draco stood with Plo-koon on the cockpit of the Roach, Geralt's Corellian YT-2400. They had already dropped most of the younger wizards they were transporting off with the Jedi they had been assigned to, and where on-route to their next rendezvous.

So far, every one of their drop-offs had come with an encounter with separatist forces, mostly ships crewed entirely by droids, so nothing a ship full of Force users and whatever Clone forces available couldn't handle. Still it made Draco uneasy.

"Something troubles you." Plo-Koon stated.

"The rendezvous locations were all classified intel that only the Jedi Counsel and the Republic Generals should have known." Explained Draco. "Yet we have encountered enemy forces at every stop so far."

"First plans never survive execution." Plo-Koon said calmly.

"We're coming up on our next destination." Geralt said from the pilot seat.

"E.T.A ten minutes." said Ciri form the co-pilot seat.

"You should go and inform Ronald that we will be meeting up with Master Kenobi's flag ship soon." Plo-Koon said in the same calm monotone.

"You shouldn't just blow him off like that." Said Ciri disapprovingly after Draco had left.

"You have to admit he has a point." Added Geralt.

"All true, but simply letting young Draco dwell on such matters at the moment will only distract him from the conflict that is sure to come." Plo-Koon explained.

On the passenger deck/Geralt's training room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Cho Chang waited. They were the only ones left to be dropped off, and so far it had been a fight every step of the way.

"I'll be glad when this is over." Cho said irritably.

"We're in a war? please define over." Said Hermione with a nonplussed expression on her face.

"I-I don't really know." Cho admitted.

They were interrupted by the sound of another person entering the room. "We'll be reaching our next destination soon." Draco announced.

"What are the chances that we won't encounter enemy forces when we arrive?" Harry asked.

"HA HA Practically none." Draco answered with a laugh. "You might want to have whatever weapons you specialize in at the ready."

Harry suddenly drew his wand from his gauntlet holster and made a slashing motion after which the severed head of a battle droid fell out of thin air.

"The Resolute is under attack then?" asked Ron as if this was perfectly normal.

General Grievous stood on the command deck of The Invisible Hand as he observed the battle between his forces, and the Negotiator; flag ship of General and Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

For the moment the battle was proceeding in his favor. "The last of the enemy light fighters have been destroyed." A droid reading a tactical monitor reported.

"Good" said Grievous. "Prepare the boarding shuttles. I will lead the boarding party myself."

In the Headmaster's quarters, the former Headmaster stood at his window stroking his beard in thought. "Everything is in motion for the new objective. but there is still one loose end left, Harry Potter." He thought furiously.

Over the last three years he had tried everything to cause harm to the boy, but nothing worked. The boy tore through every bounty hunter and assassin he hired, shrugged off every 'accident;' and didn't even seem to notice the poison. It had gotten to the point where he had to back off to make sure that his other endeavors remained hidden.

"It's hard to believe I actually thought I could use the boy as a tool." The old man said to himself.

'Maybe as the brat was before I had allowed the medieval bitch to remove the piece of Tom's soul." He said under his breath. "But now, that boy is a bloody monster."

The Roach came out of hyperspace to the sight of the Negotiator with several boarding shuttles imbedded in its hull, and the Invisible Hand in a holding pattern close by.

From the cockpit Cho stood with Geralt, Ciri, and Plo-koon observed the situation. However, unlike the others, Cho's attention was focused solely on the Invisible Hand as she held a lump of red clay hovering above the palm of her right hand.

As she concentrated on the separatist cruiser, the clay shifted and molded itself into a perfect miniature of the enemy ship.

"Their sensors haven't detected us yet." Ciri said before turning her attention to Cho. "Do you have what you need?" she asked.

"Yes, just keep the Roach as steady as possible." Said Cho as she made her way back to the passenger deck.

When Cho arrived, she saw that the others had completed their own preparations and were now sitting around a circle that had been drawn on the floor in the middle of the room.

Once she joined them, the miniature Invisible Hand floated to the middle of the circle and began rotating. Now armed with what they needed, the witches and Wizards began chanting with their arms extended forward, their wands in their left hands and right hands held palms forward.

Meanwhile on the Invisible Hand, the droids that made up its crew started panicking as system after system went down and every bolt, weld, and circuit seemed to be pulling itself apart.

In the Cockpit of the Roach, Geralt, Ciri, and Plo-Koon watched as the hull of the Invisible Hand was peeled away like rind from a fruit before what was left began disassembling itself.

"By the Force!" exclaimed Plo-Koon in astonishment.

"Well that takes care of the enemy's cruiser" Geralt commented dryly before looking over at Ciri. "We need you to make sure there's room in the hanger bay to land."

"She shouldn't go alone" said Plo-Koon. "Take Draco and Ronald with you."

Ciri nodded then stood up from the co-pilot seat and headed down to collect her partners for this mission.

In the docking bay, Obi-Wan was busy fending off a squadron of battle droids with the remaining clones under his command, Grievous having already slipped away to try and take over the control deck.

Their situation was beginning to look grim when a flash of pale green light lit up the area. When the light subsided the Republic and Separatist forces saw three figures walking forward. Ron and Draco each drew cross-guard Lightsaber hilts and ignited them, revealing matching blue energy blades.

As Draco and Ron charged brandishing their weapons, Ciri held up her own hand-and-a-half hilt before activating it to display a blade of green light. She then disappeared in another flash reappearing within the enemies' ranks.

Ciri spun with her lightsaber, slashing the nearest droids in half before deflecting three blaster bolts back at the droids that fired them, then teleported again to keep the slow-reacting battle droids confused.

Meanwhile Ron was making use of the physical strength his size provided as he plowed through droids left and right with Djem So and Shien, while Draco used Niman as a base to alternate between forms to keep the enemy off balance.

The next few minutes where a haze of blaster shots and saber strikes. Ciri, Ron and Draco made their way over to Obi-Wan and the clones, till the last of the Republic forces stood surrounded by the remaining droid forces.

"this isn't much of a rescue." Obi-Wan stated as he calmly deflected blast bolts.

"Just wait for it." Ciri said without taking her eyes off the droids.

All around them droids continued firing. "Here they come." Ron called out as the Roach sailed into the hanger, scattering droids and droid parts everywhere.

The corellian ship touched down near the remaining Republic forces, and as the droids that had survived clambered to their feet the access ramp lowered.

"That was quite an entrance" Obi-Wan said as Hermione Granger walked out of the ship with her wand held between her hands by her thumbs and index fingers.

"Who is that?" one droid asked.

"How should I know?" replied another.

"Who cares, blast them!" another shouted.

It became obvious almost from the start as the droids opened fire and Hermione began taking shots, all the shots, even the lasers that weren't fired at her were pulled over to her location. what was more, she wasn't taking any damage, instead she started glowing ominously.

"Hey wait, something's wrong! She's fi…" one droid tried to call out, but it was too late as Hermione quickly shifted the wand to her right hand pointing it toward the droids.

"Bombarda." She said clearly as a concussive force tore through the space that the enemy occupied, reducing them all to scrap metal.

"Unbelievable!" Obi-Wan breathed out in astonishment at what these young teenagers had been able to do with the Force.

"Your turn Harry." Hermione said in a casual, almost bored tone as something sped from the ship across the room and down a hallway, almost too fast to see.

General Grievous made his way down a hallway flanked by a hand-full of the specialized droids that made up his personal guard. His plan was a simple one, take over the control deck. From there he could turn off the life support systems.

With his mechanical body Grievous could go for a while without oxygen and his droids didn't need it at all. The Jedi and Republic clones, however, would be dead in minutes.

Grievous continued on 'til he heard a splashing sound coming from behind him. Mildly surprised he turned around to find that his droids where gone, and the floor was covered in water.

Farther down the hall Grievous saw a human child with jet black hair, wearing dark gray light armor who seemed to be inserting a narrow piece of wood into his left gauntlet.

When the boy stopped his fiddling and looked at him, Grievous saw a lightning bolt shaped scar and glowing green eyes with vertical slits for pupils. "So, not entirely human after all." He thought to himself.

"Ha, the Republic must be getting desperate if they've sent a child to face me." said Greaves smugly. "Run along boy, I have business to attend to."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Harry said taking his Lightsaber hilt from his belt. It was a cross-guard hilt, but unlike others of this old design, the primary emitter was a narrow line that sat horizontally between the two side emitters, which were positioned at forty-five-degree angles upward from the hilt.

When Harry activated it, a flat blade of deep black energy with a white hew flared from the primary emitter and a pair of smaller white beams emerged from the side emitters.

"Suit yourself youngling." mocked Grievous as he drew a single Lightsaber and held it in the stance of Form One. "This shouldn't be much of a challenge, but that lightsaber of yours will make an interesting addition to my collection."

Harry lunged forward, so fast and so suddenly that Grievous barely had time to defend before Harry slammed his lightsaber into the General's with far more force than should have been possible, and kept going for several feet as Grievous' clawed feet tore through the dura-steel floor as he went.

When they stopped Harry disappeared from Grievous' sight before the sound of saber strikes where heard. Soon after, Grievous' arms fell to the floor.

Enraged by his literal disarming Grievous swung a kick back toward Harry, intent on goring the young man with his claws.

Harry having anticipated this move, jumped over his opponent with a spinning flip and landing behind him, before deactivating his saber and began walking away.

As Harry left. the sound of Grievous' severed head hitting the floor rang through the hall, followed by the rest of his body.

While on his way Harry activated his commlink "General Kenobi this is Commander Potter, General Grievous has been neutralized."

"That's… astonishing young one, well done." Obi-Wan replied from over the comm. "I'll contact the Senate as soon as I reach the control-deck."

"We'll have to hold off on reporting back to the Republic" said Harry, earning a bemused "Oh?" from the Jedi master. "The Resolute is in need of reinforcements."

He elaborated by indicating the bond he shared with a certain Togruta. Since this was considered sensitive and very personal information, they were still avoiding openly mentioning the fact that Harry and Ahsoka were a Force dyad on open or even secure frequencies.

"Very well, meet up with the rest of us at the control deck. Over and out" Obi-Wan said before disconnecting.

Elsewhere.

On board another Separatist cruiser in another sector, the tactical droid in command observed their battle with the Resolute, watching it play out and calculating the most likely avenues in which the scenario would proceed.

"Captain we are receiving a transmission from Count Dooku" one of the battle droids reported.

"Patch him through" The tactical droid ordered in a slow droning voice.

The droid brought its hand to its chest plate and bowed its head as the holographic image of the Count appeared. "greetings Count Dooku" it said respectfully.

"Captain we have lost contact with the Invisible Hand." Dooku said in a neutral tone. "Expect enemy reinforcements."

"Understood my lord." the droid replied before turning its attention to the battle droids standing at the artillery command stations. "Concentrate fire from our main guns on the docking bay while the vulture droids clear out the enemies' surface canons."

Ahsoka stood on the command deck of the Resolute as tactical data was displayed in front of her. They had managed to repel all the boarding parties so far, but while their attention had been focused on the intruding droids, the Resolute had sustained heavy damage from the separatist ship.

Since then the situation had only gone from bad to worse as they continued losing light fighters left and right. And now the enemy was targeting their docking bay, preventing any other fighters from joining her master and the clone fighters as their numbers dwindled.

Her troubled thoughts where interrupted when she felt a familiar pull from the Force, and a feeling of relief calmed her mind.

"It looks like help has arrived." she said, earning questioning looks from the bridge crew.

Just then the Negotiator came out of hyperspace and opened fire on the enemy cruiser.

"Obi-Wan is never going to let me live this down." Anakin's voice said over the comms.

"Probably not." Came the voice of Geralt as the Roach sped into view taking out a swarm of vulture droids as it sped by. "Always a pleasure to pull your ass out of the fire Skywalker."

"It never gets old does it?" said Obi-Wan from the Negotiator's command deck.

"The droids are targeting our surface cannons; can we please just focus on the battle?" came Anakin's annoyed response.

In a Republic outpost on the salt planet Vold, Jedi master and Grand Council member Luminara Unduli was reading over the patrol reports to pass the time.

While Vold was vital to the Republic's spice trade, it was not the real reason for her presence or that of her apprentice Barriss Offe. They were there to await the arrival of Luminara's new 'partner' a young witch named Hermione Granger.

After observing the Earth wizards herself, the Mirialan Jedi master could honestly say that she had no problem with them personally. They possessed a sense of ethics that dictated which practices were acceptable and which were not, a quality not found in sorcerers that the Jedi order had encountered in the past.

She did however have concerns about involving them in combat, and in this manner. The first thing to consider was the fact that the Separatists would most assuredly escalate in response to the new threat the wizards posed to them.

Another was the effect this war might have on their new allies, the risk of what exposing powerful Force sensitives of a new faction to the near constant violence of war might turn them into.

The last and most troubling was the way in which the Republic had recruited, or more accurately press ganged them in the first place.

"General Unduli, a Separatist ship just entered the planet's atmosphere" her clone commander reported urgently.

"Hm, and the planetary defense didn't alert us to an approaching threat?" Luminara asked aloud.

"I'm afraid not sir, and we haven't been able to reach them on the comms." Said the commander.

"I see" she said solemnly, knowing that the only reason for the lack of warning, would be that the entire crew was dead. "Gather the troops and prepare for battle."

"Right away sir." the commander said with a salute before leaving to carry out the orders he had been given.

As the alarms began to sound, Luminara brought her wrist up to her face and switched on her comm link. "Barriss, meet me at the main entrance immediately." she ordered.

"Of course, right away Master." said the soft voice of Luminara's paduan.

Shortly after, Luminara and Barriss stood with their clone troops as a light fighter descended from the large cruiser and landed three hundred yards away from their position.

After it landed a hatch opened and a tall figure dressed all in black climbed out. Jumping from his ship to the ground the man began walking toward them before stopping halfway.

"State your business Separatist" Luminara said clearly.

"My master has sent me here to test my power against a Jedi Master." the figure said in a mechanically distorted voice, then pointed up toward the cruiser he had arrived in.

"On board my vessel are over three thousand battle droids, two thousand type one units, five hundred type twos, and five hundred destroyers" the masked man continued. "All of which are ordered to deactivate if you defeat me."

"This is most unexpected' Luminara thought to herself "what would the Separatists stand to gain from sacrificing a ship full of droids?"

"And if you win…" she asked deciding to humor the stranger.

"Then you die, and I move on to killing the rest of you." the stranger said, his distorted voice betraying no emotions as he removed an object from his belt.

To Luminara it almost looked like a Lightsaber hilt, but unlike the personalized weapons the Jedi carried, this one was clearly factory made and had a metal ring that connected both ends in a perfect half circle.

"Very well." Luminara said before activating her own Lightsaber and leaping the distance between them.

Bright green met deep red as the stranger blocked her strike. He parried two more strikes before he twirled their blades and severed Luminara's sword hand, then brought his Lightsaber around and slashed upward cleaving the Jedi master in two.

"MASTER!" Barriss screamed before the stranger used the Force to pull her, straight into the energy blade of his lightsaber impaling her chest.

"Open fire!" the commander ordered.

The masked man held out his empty hand palm out as the blaster bolts and clone troopers all froze in place.

He then held his lightsaber out in front, as the ring that connected the two ends split outward into complete circle. A second blade extended from the other end and the two blades began spinning before the stranger lunged forward.

And that's it for chapter 14.

And a shout out to all my readers thank you, I appreciate all your support.


End file.
